Things Left Unspoken
by x.x.purpleflower.x.x
Summary: As kids, Edward used to humiliate Bella everyday. She was a complete loser. He hated her. Now, Bella is the glamorous editor of Vogue, and Edward's boss. Will they recognize each other? Is there chance they will fall in love? Better than it sounds! AH.
1. Not So Sweet Memories

**My First Fan Fic. Please don't be too hard on me! Please read and review!**

**Chapter 1- Not So Sweet Memories**

**Disclaimer- I honestly don't know why I need to do this, because after all, this is "fan"fiction. Emphasis on the "fan" part. But I don't want to get sued, so here I go. -clears throat- I don't own Twilight. I never will own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. End of Story.**

**BPOV**

"Miss Swan, Marc Jacobs called about the list of models that you needed to approve. Anyone in particular you wanted modeling his clothes?" My assistant Angela said as I walked in my office.

"Thank You Angela. And tell him, anyone but Lauren Mallory. She is very hard to work with." I said as she handed me my coffee. "Do you have the list of the job applicants?"

"Yes. I put them on your desk. Um….would it be ok if I left early today at around 4 instead of 5? It is a Friday after all, and I'm seeing Seth today."

"Sure Angela." I said smiling. "Have fun!"

"Thank You so much" She said happily.

_It's good to be me._ I thought, as I looked out at the freshly falling snow in New York City. My office looked over the ice skating rink in Central Park. It was also nice during the summer to see people walk their dogs around the park as well.

I am Isabella ( Bella ) Swan. I am the editor and chief of Vogue magazine. I walked over to my desk and sat down. I started looking into the applicants for the photographer job. Our old photographer Jimmy, quit to go work with National Geographic. I started reading through the list of applicants.

_Michael Newton…..Eric Yorkie……Andrew Jones…..Tyler Crowley….Jessica Stanley…..Edward Cullen….George-…._

I stopped dead in my tracks. _Edward Cullen. The_ Edward Cullen. The one who made fun of me all through school. Elementary school, Junior High, and finally High School.

He and his friends used to call me names, trip me in the halls, "accidently" spilled food on me, and anything else you could think of.

*****_**Flashback***_

_I was walking through the cafeteria at school carrying my really big art project. It was a scale model of the Eiffel Tower. Before I could notice, there was a foot in front of mine I was on the ground with pizza, spaghetti, and sprite all over me. My poor project which I had worked on very hard was damaged. I could fix it, I thought. Until I saw a foot step on it, and crush it into tiny little pieces._

"_Whoops, sorry Isabella. Didn't mean to do that." Snickered Edward. _

"_You really need to learn how to walk. I don't know about you, but the rest of the world learnt how to walk when they were 2. You obviously didn't. Now, if I am speaking to fast for you , please let me know instantly. That means right away. " _

_With that he and his friends spilled the rest of their food on me, and left laughing._

_***Back to normal time***_

With that memory, my teeth started to clench. My brain began remembering all the other horrible things he did to me. Gum in my hair, tripping me so I fell down the stairs, humiliating me in PE. Everyone knew I was not the most balanced person. He used it against me. Edward Cullen was the reason that I would go to sleep crying every night.

Angela knocked on my door. "C-come in" was the only thing I could manage to say. I was petrified.

"All the applicants are here, Miss Swan. Should I send Michael Newton in?"

"Yes, that'd be great. Thank you Angela."

With that she left the room, and man about 5'7 came in. I was about 2 inches taller than him. "Hi, are you Michael?" I asked.

"Yes, and please call me Mike."

"Ok Mike. Please sit down. Now tell me. Why do you want this job?"

"Well, if I did get a job here, the references would be great for any other job I wanted. Also, I am really good with the camera. I have been taking pictures since I was a kid. Here are some sample pictures." He said as he handed me an envelope.

I took a look at them. "Wow. These are really good Mike! Great job!" And in all honesty they were good. I had seen pictures like them before. But they were good.

"I'll have my assistant get back to you on Monday. Thank you!" I said as he walked out of the door.

Up next was Eric Yorkie. He was one of those people who kept on talking on and on and on. _ Definitely not him. _I thought. His pictures weren't all that good either.

After Eric, my attention level had gone down. I didn't listen to Andrew, Tyler, and Jessica. I was too busy thinking about Edward.

I was terrified. Would he recognize me? Probably not. I looked completely different from when he last saw me.

Just then, a terrible feeling came over me. What if he did recognize me? Should I tell him I knew him then? Or would that make him mad? Finally, there was a knock on my door. "Miss Swan, are you ready for Edward Cullen?"

"Yes, I am. Please send him in." I said confidently. However, on the inside I felt anything but.

Edward then walked in. He still looked as scary as he did in high school. My throat was really dry, and I could barely talk.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen." I managed to choke out.

"Miss Swan. Do you remember me from….?"

**Oooooohhh A Cliffy! My first fanfiction. So please please please read and review. I could really use the help and the feedback. Thank you! ******


	2. Unexpected

**First off, I want to thank everyone who read my story, and thank you to everyone who reviewed it.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight. 'Nuff Said.**** I don't own any of the designers mentioned in the chapter either.**

**Chapter 2- Unexpected**

**Previously-**

_**Edward then walked in. He still looked as scary as he did in high school. My throat was really dry, and I could barely talk.**_

"_**Hello, Mr. Cullen." I managed to choke out.**_

"_**Miss Swan. Do you remember me from….?"**_

**BPOV**

"Miss Swan. Do you remember me from the Chanel Fashion show? Edward asked.

"Oh. Yes, I do." I let out a sigh of relief. I was so glad he didn't recognize me. At the moment, I wasn't sure if I really remembered him. But I really didn't care. "Anyway, please sit down. Now tell me. Why do you want this job?"

"Well, I absolutely love taking pictures. I have been taking them since I was 10."

I flinched. All the memories of the torture I was put through when I was 10 came back.

"And my father is a photographer also, so I was introduced to these things very early." Edward continued. "Here are some sample pictures and my résumé."

I looked at his résumé. He had awesome references. Chanel, Versace, Gucci, and a lot more. His pictures were absolutely amazing. The way he photographed the clothes made them prestigious. It made people want to buy them, to show them off.

"Wow. These are amazing. They 're just……great." I said. Oh my God. What am I doing? Am I really complimenting the guy I absolutely loathed?

"Thank you."

"Now Edward, why do you want this job?" I asked trying to keep my toughest face. "Any particular reason except for the fact that you really like taking pictures?"

"Well, if I got a job here, I'd have great references."

"Ok. I'll have my assistant get back to you by Monday to let you know if you got the job or not."

"Ok. Thank you for your time." Edward said. And walked out.

As he walked out, I let out a sigh. He didn't recognize me. I was glad. But a tiny nagging part of wished that he had. Well, not a tiny part, a more largish part of me wished that. It would be good revenge I guess. For him to see how much I've blossomed since school.

Now I had to make a tough decision. I already narrowed my photographer choices to two people. Michael Newton, and….dare I say it, Edward Cullen. Eric Yorkie was definitely out of the picture. Andrew Jones, was….boring. He started telling me his life story when I asked him why he wanted the job. His pictures were too _Teen Vogue_ rather than high fashion Vogue.

Tyler Crowley was stalker-ish. He kept on looking at me flirtatiously. He even asked me if I was free on Saturday. I felt that was very unprofessional.

Jessica Stanley was very gossipy. She started babbling about her previous job at_ Composure. _She said something about how her boss was having an affair with her co-worker.

I knew the editor and chief Composure. She was in fact one of my good friends despite working for our rival magazine. I knew for a fact that she had a boyfriend, and had no intention of cheating on him. Jessica was one of those people who just made things up about people in order to get attention.

The other guy, George what's-his-last-name didn't even show up, so he was definitely not the one.

Michael was really nice and was really good with the camera. However, he was only 22 years old and was inexperienced.

Edward on the other hand, was amazing with the camera. He had awesome references and seemed to take orders pretty well. He had also been working in this industry longer than Mike.

I took a deep breath. I couldn't believe I was going through with this. I was going to hire Edward Cullen to be the photographer for Vogue.

I pressed the intercom button. I was about to call Angela to tell her to tell Edward that he was hired, until I looked at the clock. It was 4:30. She would be gone by now.

"Bella, Alexander McQueen's people called about the photo shoot. They were asking if they could move it up to Monday. Is that okay with you? I'd imagine that you would pick a photographer by then." Said Leah. She was one of my graphic designers.

"Monday…..um sure. Tell them yes." I said as I looked through my planning book.

"Ok. Can you please call the person that you wanted to hire and tell them to show up for work on Monday at 7 am sharp?" She asked me. That was the thing I liked most about Leah. She was always straight forward.

Other people who worked for me felt kind of intimidated by me. Or rather, my position at Vogue. The previous Editor and Chief of Vogue wasn't the nicest person. So they must have felt I would be that way.

"Yes, I will."

Crap. I had to call Edward now. This would be very awkward.

I grabbed the phone off my desk and started dialing. It started to ring.

"Hello?" A voice answered. I was pretty sure it was Edward.

"Hi Edward. This is Isabella Swan from Vogue. I just called to tell you that you got the job as the photographer."

"Really? Thank you so much!"

"Congratulations! You start Monday at 7 am sharp. Don't be late." With that I hung up.

Ugghhh! I can't believe I did that! I talked to him just as I would to my friends! Now I was going to be working with him. I was going to be his boss.

What if he recognized me? Oh my gosh. I have to get a grip.

With that, I went home. I had no trouble falling asleep because my week was tiring. But when I woke up on Saturday morning, I was a nervous wreck as I made my coffee.

_Monday Morning: 7 am_

I walked into the building on Monday morning to see Edward waiting by my office door. Before I could say anything, Angela came up to me. "Bella! Alexander McQueen going to be late by an hour or so. There is huge jam in the Lincoln tunnel."

"Ok, that's fine."

I watched as she left. Then I turned to Edward. I put up my best fake smile and said "Welcome to Vogue!"

"Thank You!" he said politely.

"Now, please follow me to your new desk." I lead him to his office and informed him about the Alexander McQueen photo shoot.

"So, Alexander McQueen should be here in about 2 hours. His new line will be your first assignment. After the photo shoot, go to Leah's office; room 111. She's the graphic designer. She does all the touch ups on the models, and you get to work with her in editing the pictures."

"Until then, feel free to walk around and explore the floor." I continued. "My office is the one at the very end of the hall if you need anything. Twice a week, we have meetings in room 104 to talk about the current issue. They are every Tuesday and Thursday at 1:15. You get a half hour for lunch. Any questions?"

"No, that should do it. Thank you." Edward answered.

"Ok then, I will most likely see you in 2 hours." I smiled and walked away. Much to my dismay, I tripped over my feet and almost fell. Edward caught me in time.

"Thank you! I'm really very clumsy." I said looking into his eyes for the first time. They were a nice shade of bright green. Like freshly mowed grass in summer. They weren't as bright though.

"Oh, um…..it's fine." He said. Then he walked away.

**EPOV**

"Ok then, I will most likely see you in 2 hours." She smiled and walked away. Before she had a chance, she tripped, and almost fell. But I was able to catch her right on time.

"Thank you! I'm really very clumsy." She said looking right at me.

"Oh, um…..it's fine." I said. I was at loss for words. I was looking into her eyes and noticed they were brown. Not like a muddy brown but more like a chocolate brown. Like Hersheys.

I walked away. She looked strangely familiar. I felt like I knew her from somewhere. Isabella Swan……….. Isabella Swan………… Isabe--. _Isabella Swan. _I knew her. Oh yeah. I definitely knew her. I sighed. She was the girl I had tortured and humiliated through school.

Back then, she was geeky and easy to pick on. But now she's ultra glamorous and all together hot. She was super successful, and always looked like she knew what she was doing. Just then, a wave of panic set in. What if _she_ recognized me? No, she wouldn't have. If she did, she wouldn't have given me this job.

I did some pretty nasty things to her. If someone did those things to me, I definitely wouldn't give them a job at my company. So that must mean that she doesn't know who I am.

I analyzed that as I sat down in my chair. The view from my office was fantastic. It overlooked Central Park just above the spot where they always show in movies. I decided to go down to get some coffee. The building had a Starbucks in its main lobby.

As I was getting on the elevator, I bumped into Angela; Isabella's assistant. As we were stepping out she started a conversation with me.

"Hi! I take it you're the new photographer? You're just going to love working here. Bella is the nicest boss ever. I'm Angela by the way."

"Oh. That's good. She seems very nice." I said somewhat reluctantly. I was afraid to believe her. My guilt was starting to kick in.

"Yeah. The previous editor and chief wasn't the friendliest person. She was rather—oh great. Perfect." She said looking over to the door. It looked like she was staring at a man coming in.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You see that guy over there? That's Walter Buffman. He's the no-name designer who thinks he is good enough for Vogue. You wouldn't believe the drama we go through with him every month. Bella may be a push over at times, but she definitely wouldn't show case his clothes. She cares about the magazine too much."

"He comes to Vogue once a month to premiere his 'masterpieces' out to the world. He's been rejected every time though." Angela put air quotes around master pieces. "His clothes are really really weird. I know that fashion is anything that makes a statement, but his are way too over the top."

"Does Bella have a boyfriend?" I blurted out. I can't believe I did that!!!!! Oh My God. What if she tells Bella? I am dead. Why did I do that?

"No. You can totally ask her out! You and her look adorable together. In fact, me and Leah were talking about that. " I just about fainted when she said that.

Just then, we saw Bella coming through the main lobby. I mean Isabella. She had just been talking to Walter Buffman. She looked very annoyed and irritable. "That man needs to learn how to take a hint." She growled. She looked so cute when she was annoyed.

Wait. Did _I_ really just think that? This is bad. This is so bad. Am I actually starting to like Bella? Crap. I said _Bella_ instead of Isabella again.

"I think I might want a restraining order. This is probably the 7th time he has asked me out on a date. I said yes this time, just so he'd stop asking me. "As soon as she said that, my muscles tensed up. I was somehow jealous of Walter.

Angela laughed. "Do you want me to look into one for you Bella? I can if you want."

"Um….no, that's ok. Maybe if he stalks me after the date, then sure. But not right now. So Edward, have you had time to look around?"

"No, actually. I just came down to get some coffee, and I was going to look around after that."

"Ok, well how about I show you around?"

"Sure." She obviously didn't recognize me.

" I have to get back upstairs. I promised Leah I would help her look for the Dolce pictures." Said Angela.

"Ok. Have fun going through the nuclear waste dump." Bella said. She was so funny.

**BPOV**

"I have to get back upstairs. I promised Leah I would help her look for the Dolce pictures." Said Angela.

"Ok. Have fun going through the nuclear waste dump." I said. Her office was super messy. You couldn't walk in without tripping over anything. Especially me.

I watched Angela go upstairs. I turned to Edward. He was paying for his Starbucks. "Are you ready to leave?" I asked. I wasn't sure why I was being so nice. But I was. And it was scaring me a little.

"Yeah." He said. We walked into the elevator and pressed the 24th button. We stopped at the 12th floor to let in Serena Blunt.

"Hello, Isabella. How are you darling? I take it this is your new photographer. I'm Serena Blunt. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, Serena." Edward said.

"So Isabella, what's the news about the new cover designs for the magazine?"

"We've decided to ditch it. Vogue really has such class, it'd be a shame for us to change it."

"Oh. So what's it costing me?"

"About $200,000."

"Well then, that must have been some terrible designs. I have to go now." She said as we reached the 20th floor.

After she left, I explained to Edward "Serena is the daughter of Harris Blunt. He owns the publishing company that Vogue is with. Serena is really bigheaded. It's not really her fault though. She was raised to believe that $200,000 is a tiny amount of money."

We walked into Vogue's floor. "The rooms on the left are the editing rooms. You will most likely be spending your time there with Leah after photo shoots." We kept on walking. "Those rooms over there are the conference rooms. The main lounge is in the center. The receptionists are towards the elevators that the public takes."

Just then, we were stopped by Angela. "Edward, Bella, Alexander McQueen is here. We're ready to start the photo shoot."

_. : After the photo shoot and editing : ._

**EPOV**

After the photo shoot, we all decided to go out to lunch. Angela, Bella, Leah, James; who was in charge of editing along with Leah and me. Kate, Garrett, and Tanya came as well. Kate worked in the closet. Garrett was the hair and make-up guy. He and Kate were a thing. Tanya was the receptionist. I had a feeling she was flirting with me. She kept on batting her eyelashes, laughing, and twirling her hair. As fun as lunch was, the little nagging, unfair, childish part of me wanted the lunch to be just Bella and I.

**Ok, So I was feeling generous and gave you guys a pretty long chapter. But this mostly because it is almost the end of the school year ( 10 more days!!!! ) And we are being bombarded with projects, book reports, essays, you name it. I really need to do well, so I probably won't be writing until June 6****th****. So I gave you enough to keep you busy! **

**Now, I know Edwards kinda boring. O_o but I promise he will get more exciting as the story progresses. If you want to know the key points of what happens in the next chapter, I will tell you. If you don't, don't scroll down. Thank you for reading my story! **

**You have been warned.**

*****

******

*******

********

*********

**********

***********

**********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

**We will get to read about Bella and Walter's date, and there will be a huge huge huge huge huge huge surprise with Edward and Bella after the date. And NO! Bella doesn't tell Edward she knows who he is.**


	3. Plans

**Hey guys! Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read my story. And a special thank you to everyone who has reviewed, or added this story to their favorites/alerts. Keep them coming please!!!**

**Just to prevent any confusion, the chapter starts on Saturday night, as Bella is getting ready for her date with Walter.**

**Chapter 3- Plans**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**BPOV**

I went through my closet, looking for clothes to wear for my date with Walter. I don't even know why I was dressing up fancy, but I was.

_I can't believe I agreed to this_. I thought.

Walter is probably the most boring person on the face of the earth. He would always bring up subjects that I didn't care at all about. For example, the last time I talked to him, he told me about his 3rd cousin 7 times removed. Apparently, his ferret was going through a crisis in its life. Yup. His ferret. I think I've made my point.

As I looked through my closet, I finally settled for an Armani pencil skirt, and a Dolce and Gabanna top. I then decided to wear my Chanel flats. Just then, the door burst open. It was Alice. My quirky petite friend. "Helloooooooo Bella Swan! How is my best friend in the entire world doing? " I had given her keys to my apartment and she had given me keys to mine.

"I'm fine Alice. I am getting ready to go on a date with Walter Buffman." I said.

I made a face. Alice did too.

"Ewwww. Why? You're not sick are you?" She knew how bad Walter was because he had tried to flirt with Alice as well; despite her having a boyfriend.

"I don't know Alice. I might be. If going on a date with Walter isn't bad enough, I hired Edward Cullen as my photographer." I spat Cullen's name. And dropped on my bed.

Alice gave me a look like she was about to cry. She became real quiet and asked softly "Why Bella?" Alice understood how much Edward hurt my feelings. She would always be there to support me when I came home from school crying, or when I would be in the girls' bathroom crying at school.

"Because! He is a good photographer! It's not like I wanted to hire him! I had no idea he was even going to be an applicant! He was clearly better than everyone else! And I don't know!"

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I feel so bad for you! Does he know who you are? Wow. I can't believe this." She then laid down next to me.

"No, he doesn't. I don't intend on telling him yet either. Actually, I don't intend on telling him at all." I got up and started to change. She got up and gave me a hug.

"Bella, I wish I could stay here all night. We could have a girls night with Rose too. But I have a date with Jasper! Do you want me to cancel?"

"No Alice. That's fine! If I don't go with Walter now, I might have to pull my hair out with him calling me all the time." I said.

We talked for about 10 more minutes and she left.

.:During the Date:.

"So, Bella. It was nice that you were finally free today! So, you'll never guess what happened today. I was walking to the Vogue building and I found this _Huh-uugee_ wad of gum on the street. It's uncanny! It was weird! I mean really! Who chews that much gum at once?"

After that, I let him do all the talking. I nodded, laughed, and gasped at all the appropriate times. The whole time I was with Walter, I couldn't help but think of Edward. Because, in all honesty, I still hated him.

But for some reason, I wanted to rub it in his face that I was no longer the geeky awkward little girl I once was.

And when I say rub it in his face, I mean revenge. I wanted to make him beg for forgiveness. Some people might argue that he could have changed, but I knew Edward. There is no way he of all people can change.

**EPOV**

I usually had a date for Saturday night, but now, I wasn't in the mood. It could be because Tanya called me and asked me out. Or because I knew that Bella was on a date with Walter. What if they fell in love and got married?

Ugh. I have to snap out of it. Could I really like Bella? Could she really fall in love with Walter? I think the answer to that question is no. The look on Bella's face was a clear indication of the answer.

But could I really like Bella? Well, every time I see her, I usually get a fluttery feeling in my stomach. Every time I see her, she always looks really beautiful, and it makes me weak to the knees. Her smile makes me want to faint. She was always so kind, and was fun to be around.

I sighed. There was no way I could date her though. I would have to tell her sometime that I was the person that made fun of her all through school. I did some pretty nasty things to her. I used to put gum in her hair, spill food on her, write love notes from her "secret admirer". I'd spread the worst rumors about her, and made her cry on a regular basis.

At that time, I would just laugh, being inconsiderate and stupid. I'd make bets with my friends on how much I could make Bella cry.

Right now, I just felt really terrible. Worse than terrible. I wanted to go jump off a cliff. I was such a jerk to her back then. I guess I am a jerk now too, for wanting to date her.

I walked over to the phone and dialed a number. It was a number I knew by heart of course, but the thing was, I didn't want to talk to the person whose phone number I was calling. I more specifically wanted to talk to his girlfriend.

The phone started to ring. Jasper answered "Hey Edward, what's up?"

"Hey Jazz, is Alice there? I need to talk to her about something."

"Sure, hold on."

"Okay." That was the great thing about my brother. He didn't pry into other people's personal lives.

"Hello?" I heard Alice say.

"Alice? It's Edward. I wanted to talk you about Bella."

"What about her?" I heard Alice huff as though she was annoyed.

"Well, you know how I used to make fun of her during school?

"Um....yeah?! What's it to you?" She asked bitterly.

"Well, I feel really bad about that. And I'm really sorry. Now, since I'm working for her now, and I see her every day, I think I am actually starting to _like_ her now. And like her as more than a friend."

Alice was quiet for a bit. She finally spoke; "Edward, do you honestly think that if you tell her that you like her, she'll come running into your arms and you'll live happily ever after?"

She didn't give me a chance to answer.

"Edward, think back to all the terrible, nasty things you did to her. Bella may be a huge pushover, but there is no chance that she will _ever_ forgive you. You have no idea how much you hurt her."

I could barely speak. I was somehow scared of Alice. I was absolutely terrified of Bella. I was also angry with myself. "O-okay."

"Mmmhmm. I'm have to go now. Bye Edward."

_.:Monday at Work:._

**BPOV**

"So Bella, how did your date with Walter go?" I heard Leah ask me. We were in the lounge waiting for Angela to show up with our coffee. We take turns getting coffee for everyone.

"Ugh. Please don't remind me. He talked about a piece of gum he found on the street the whole time. He has no personality what so ever. He did ask me out to the English Winter's Ball on December 13th though. I almost died."

"What's the English Winter's Ball?" Edward asked.

"It's this dance thing that is held every winter for all the magazines." Tanya answered. I think she likes him. She even winked at Edward.

"Ha! No way. He seriously asked you? What did you say?"

"Of course I said no! I told him I was going to the ball with my "boyfriend". I put quotes around the boyfriend. As I was talking I saw Edward stare at me intently. He seemed to look like he was in pain.

Just then, Angela walked in. "Ok guys. 3 Mocha Cappuccinos, 1 Carmel Frappuccino with blended coffee, and 1 cup of black coffee at 103 degrees." She said.

"Oh, and Bella, Walter's downstairs. He's looking for you. I think he followed me upstairs, but I'm not sure."

When she said that, I almost spit my coffee out. "What?"

"Oh my gosh, Bella. There he is now." Angela said.

I turned around and he was summoning me to go talk to him. I went over, and he started to say; "Hi Bella! I thought about what you said last night about you having a boyfriend. Is that really true?"

I was at loss for words. I started babbling. "Um.....I….um…see, the thing is that um.....my boyfriend is….. Edward!" I blurted out. He was the first guy I could think of straight out.

"Oh. Who's Edward?"

"He's the photographer at Vogue. In fact, let me go get him right now! He's right there." I said as I pointed to Edward. He was staring at me again. He looked nervous, like a little kid who was about to get in trouble for something he did.

I quickly walked away. When I came to the group in the lounge, I said "Edward, I am freaking out. Please pretend to be my boyfriend for like 5 minutes! Otherwise, I have to go to the ball with someone who thinks forks are dangerous! Please!"

I had no idea why I was begging Edward Cullen of all people to be my boyfriend, but I was. I'm really going to kick myself about this one later.

"Um….sure." Edward said.

"Kay, thank you so much! Come with me." I dragged him to Walter with me.

I took a deep breath and said "Walter, this is my boyfriend; Edward Cullen. Edward, this is Walter Buffman."

"Oh. Nice to meet you Edward. How long have you and Bella been dating?"

Edward looked at me, and said "Uh…we've been dating for….about….5 months."

"Yeah. We have." I said. I was really annoyed with Edward right now. I had no clue why, but I was.

"Ok, so, I guess I will see you at the English Winter's Ball with him then! We could double date! I have to go now. See you in three weeks Bella! Edward." Walter kissed me on the cheek and left. I shuddered and turned to Edward.

**EPOV**

"So Bella, how did your date with Walter go?" Leah asked. We were in the lounge waiting for Angela to show up with our coffee.

"Ugh. Please don't remind me. He talked about a piece of gum he found on the street the whole time. He has no personality what so ever. He did ask me out to the English Winter's Ball on December 13th though. I almost died."

"What's the English Winter's Ball?" I asked. I had heard of it before, but I wasn't sure what it was.

"It's this dance thing that is held every winter for all the magazines." Tanya answered. She is really starting to creep me out. She even winked at me.

"Ha! No way. He seriously asked you? What did you say?" Leah asked Bella.

"Of course I said no! I told him I was going to the ball with my "boyfriend". She put quotes around the boyfriend. As she was talking I couldn't stop staring at her. It started to scare me.

Just then, Angela walked in. "Ok guys. 3 Mocha Cappuccinos, 1 Carmel Frappuccino with blended coffee, and 1 cup of black coffee at 103 degrees." She said.

"Oh, and Bella, Walter's downstairs. He's looking for you. I think he followed me upstairs, but I'm not sure."

"What?" Bella practically spit her coffee out. It was adorable.

"Oh my gosh, Bella. There he is now." Angela said.

She turned around and Walter was summoning Bella to go talk to him. She went over, and he started to talk. I couldn't make out what they were saying. After a few minutes, Bella pointed at me and said something to Walter.

She walked to me and said "Edward, I am freaking out. Please pretend to be my boyfriend for like 5 minutes! Otherwise, I have to go to the ball with someone who thinks forks are dangerous! Please!"

I wanted to scream "YES! YES! YES!" But I didn't.

Instead, I said ; "Um….sure."

"Kay, thank you so much! Come with me." She dragged me to Walter.

Bella took a deep breath and said "Walter, this is my boyfriend; Edward Cullen. Edward, this is Walter Buffman."

"Oh. Nice to meet you Edward. How long have you and Bella been dating?"

I looked at Bella, and said "Uh…we've been dating for….about….5 months."

"Yeah. We have." Bella agreed. Her voice sounded annoyed. Almost bitter.

"Ok, so, I guess I will see you at the English Winter's Ball with him then! We could double date! I have to go now. See you in three weeks Bella! Edward." Walter kissed Bella on the cheek and left. I stiffened. I didn't like the idea of Walter kissing my Bella. Wait--- did I just say "my" Bella? Crap. I am screwed.

Bella turned to me and said "Thank you so much, Edward. But, do you really want to come to the ball with me? I mean, it's okay if you don't. I can just tell him I'm sick or something."

"Uh….that's okay Bella. I'll go with you. That way, he can finally leave you alone." That wasn't entirely true. I did want Walter to leave Bella alone, but mostly, I just wanted to go out with her.

"Thank you so much, Edward. I really appreciate it." Bella smiled angelically and walked to her office, motioning for me to follow her.

**BPOV**

After Edward agreed to go to the ball with me, I motioned for him to come to my office with me. I was going to give him the invitation, and some details. I really resented going to the ball with him, but it was better than going with Walter.

"Ok, so here is an extra copy of the invitation to the ball." I said handing him the invitation.

"It's a black tie event, so wear a tux. It's at the Plaza Hotel. Dinner will be served there, so, you don't need to worry about that. It starts at 6 pm, and goes till whenever the last guest leaves. Meet me in the lobby of the hotel, because the invitation list has my name on it. Any questions?" I finished.

"Um...no. That should do it. Thanks."

"Ok, then, that's it!" I'll see you later." I said as I led him to the door.

Inside, I was kicking myself. I was being really pathetic. I can't believe that I actually invited Edward to go to the English Winter's Ball with me. Edward Cullen, of all people. As I opened the door, Alice walked into my office.

"Bella! Let's go! I thought we were going out to lunch. You'll never believe this! I got you an interview with _Frederic Fekkai_ for the article about the face shapes and hairstyles!" Alice said 'Frederic Fekkai' as one would say President, Queen, or The Pope. She looked at Edward. "Hey Edward. What are you doing here?"

"Bella was just telling me about the English Winter's Ball."

"How do you two know each other?" I asked, glaring at Alice.

"Edward is Jasper's fraternal twin brother." Alice told me. " Now come on Bella! Frederic has appointments and only has twenty minutes for lunch."

"Okay. I'm coming. Let me just go tell Angela." I said.

I went over to Angela; "Angela, I'm going out to lunch with Alice. I also have an interview with Frederic Fekkai for that article about the shape faces."

"No way! I can't believe you got him! I'll tell you if Versace calls about the interview."

"Kay, thanks Angela. Bye!"

I walked into my office, to see Alice there, and Edward gone. "Bella? Are you seriously taking him to the English Winter's Ball?"

"Alice. I had no idea what to do! Okay? Walter asked me, and I really didn't want to go to the ball and/or get stalked by someone who thinks that mechanical pencils are dangerous. So, I used Edward as an excuse, by saying that he was my boyfriend, and one thing led to another. Okay? And I know what you're going to ask me. I _don't_ repeat _don't_ have any feelings for him what so ever. In fact, I hate him even more now, just thinking of the fact that he is my "pretend" boyfriend."

Alice was quiet until we got into my car. "Bella, I know you hate him. I know I've set you up with a bunch of guys before, but believe me. I would _never_ try to set you up with him. Of all people. Now, listen closely. Do you or do you not want to get revenge on Edward?"

I opened my mouth to protest, but she held up her hand signaling for me to let her finish. "I know that you're not the type to want revenge Bella, but think about all the horrible things he did to you. You _know_ he deserves it. So, I, have a plan. You may talk now."

I thought over what Alice said. I did want revenge. Edward so deserved it. "Ok, Alice. What is your plan? I'm in."

I said grinning, as we parked and walked into the restaurant.

"I'll tell you after lunch Bella. I see Frederic over there."

_.:After Lunch:._

"Alice!! I can't believe you'd do something like this to me! I thought we were friends!" I groaned.

"We are Bella! But come on! You've had the same hairstyle for what? Like 8 years now?"

"I don't know! Who really keeps track of how long they've had a certain hairstyle?"

"Um.....everyone? Bella, I'm not having this discussion anymore. You are getting your haircut by Frederic Fekkai whether you like it or not. After all, it's all part of the plan which I mentioned earlier."

I glared at her. "Tell. Me. Your. Plan. Right. Now." I said through gritted teeth.

"Kay. So, my plan has four parts to it." She chirped; totally oblivious to my mood. "Part one; give you a makeover. Not that you aren't beautiful just the way you are, but changing your look will really help my plan."

"Part two; Show your new look off to Edward at the ball. Part three; Keep dropping hints to Edward that you know who he is all through the ball. This will cause Edward to start feeling bad and --"

"Whoa Whoa Whoa. Wait Alice. How do you know that he will feel bad?"

"Bella! When are you going to open your eyes? Have you seen the way he looks at you? It was obvious to me in the 30 seconds I was next to him in your office. He obviously knows who you are. He's not an idiot. Well, he is. But you get what I'm trying to say."

I stood there flabbergasted. "Alice! He. Does. Not. Know. Who. I. Am."

"Yes he does."

"No he doesn't."

"Yes he does."

"No he doesn't."

"Yes he does Bella! I'm not going to have this conversation anymore. Just trust me alright? He does. He even..." Alice took a deep breath. "I'm not supposed to tell you this but...he even called me on Saturday night. He told me how sorry he was for being mean to you all through school. He seemed really upset." She said as she saw the shocked look on my face.

"He even told me that he liked you. Now, I'll spare you the minor details of what I said when he told me that he liked you; but long story short, I didn't believe him. I told him that you would never forgive him so easily for everything he did to you. And Bella, I can see the question in your head. I did not tell him that you know who he is. So don't worry about that."

I just stood there speechless.

"Now part 4 of my plan; leave him to wallow in his self misery. Of course, you're not going to tell him that you know who he is straight out, in fact, you're not going to tell him at all. Let him tell you that he likes you. Let him apologize to you. Let _him_ as for forgiveness." A conniving smile appeared on her lips.

"Wow. Alice. You really are one devious little pixie. Now, about the plan. I'll do it on 2 conditions. Don't freak out when I tell you them okay?"

"I'll try my best." She said sarcastically. "Now shoot."

"Kay. Condition number one; don't go too overboard with the makeover. This means no heels above 2 inches tall, and I am not under any circumstances dying my hair a different color. I only want the minimum amount of highlights too. On to my second condition; I do want to get revenge on Edward, but remember, I'm still human. So I don't want to like completely destroy him or anything. Do you understand?"

Alice spoke wistfully. "I had a feeling you would say that, Bella dear. And I agree. So do we have a deal?" She stuck her arm out inviting me to shake it.

"Deal." I said. And we shook. I couldn't wait to get back at Edward. But somewhere in the back of my mind, I almost felt bad that we were going to get revenge. Almost.

************************

**Ooooohhhhh! The story is gonna get juicier. It's gonna be filled with twists and turns for our two favorite characters. The next chapter ( which I am conveniently writing right now ) will be set with Bella's makeover and the English Winter's Ball. **

**I hope you like it. Please review. Because as we all know, reviews are love. I really want feedback for my story. **

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**On top of all this, I'm thinking of writing another story. I have no idea what it will be about, but it will definitely have something to do with Twilight. Maybe a one-shot or something. I certainly have time because we just got let out of school today!**

**I probably will update **_**Things Left Unspoken**_** by Sunday at the latest. If I get........15 reviews for this chapter, I'll do it by Thursday!**

**Is anyone feeling empathy and/or sympathy for Edward yet? Tell me. There's a poll on my page!**


	4. Surprises

**Chapter four of **_**Things Left Unspoken**_

**Thanks again to **_**everyone**_** who has either, read my story, subscribed to me, added the story to their favorites/alerts, and to everyone that has reviewed! I really really really appreciate it. **

**The chapter starts out the day after the previous chapter. (The previous chapter was set on a Monday, so the setting is Tuesday in this chapter.)**

**Important info- In my story, Charlie and Renee are really wealthy, and are not divorced.**

**Chapter four- Surprises**

**BPOV**

I was checking my email in my office. It was about 5:00 and everyone was hard at work, since we had an interview with Versace about their Spring collection. I found an email from my mother. It read;

_Dear Bella,_

_Hello darling! How are you? It's been a while since we last talked. _

_Anything new going on? Do you have a boyfriend yet? _

_Anyway, I just emailed you to let you know that your father and I will be attending_

_the English Winter's Ball this year. Granted, we attend every year, but this year, we will be hosting._

_Have you heard the news yet? Clarke Swan Publications has just been made the top publishing company_

_in the world! So, to celebrate that, Charlie and I will be hosting. Anyway, I hope to see you there._

_Lots of love, _

_Charlie and Renee_

I sighed. My mother was always pestering me about my love life. She had good intentions of course, but sometimes she was just a bit too much. But it was interesting to hear about Clarke Swan Publications though. I had no idea it was the top publishing company.

Clarke Swan was my great great grandfather. He built the publishing company from scratch back in the late 1800s. Thanks to him, Clarke Swan Publishing is now one of the most common companies in the world.

As I was thinking about all this, I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." I said.

"Sorry to disturb you, Bella, but Versace called and said they couldn't make it."

"Ughhh. Can they _ever_ make it?" I asked, annoyed. "Okay, tell them it's fine. But they will have to make up for this eventually. Be sure to let them know that."

"Okay, sure. Can I get you some coffee or anything?"

"Um, if it's not too much trouble, could you get me a Moaca Caramel Latte with extra ice, and a blueberry scone for me please?"

"Sure thing, Bella."

"Thank you so much, Angela." She nodded and left.

I usually didn't ask much of my personal assistant, but I was really busy today, and I wasn't sure I was going to get enough time to eat lunch.

As I started to get back to work, I heard another knock on my door. "Come in." I groaned.

Today was just not my day. Not only was I going to have my mother poking at my "boyfriend" like a tomato, but Versace decided they wouldn't come, I was going to let Alice do my makeover today (since the ball was on Saturday), and on top of all that, I was starving on account of the fact that I didn't eat lunch because there was a crisis in the make-up department.

The door opened, and I saw Edward and Leah entering. "Did we catch you at a bad time?" Edward asked.

"No, I was just thinking about a few things. What do you need?" It felt weird talking to Edward knowing he knew who I was. It was really awkward, and usually annoyed the crap out of me knowing that he liked me.

Not that I believed her of course, but no one should ever bet against Alice unless they want to be wrong. She was usually right about everything. It's like she's physicor something.

Leah answered "So you know how we were working with Lauren Malaroy for the winter wonderland spread with Marc Jacobs?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"Well, she wanted to redo the whole photo shoot, because she didn't like how _one_ picture turned out. She said that one picture reflected the rest of her pictures. She didn't like the winter wonderland theme either, so she wanted to change it." Edward answered.

"Well then," I said sarcastically; "Why doesn't _she_ be the editor and decide how the magazine is layed out? Who hired her anyway? I specifically told Marc Jacobs that I didn't want her for the magazine. I asked Angela to do it, and I even told him myself."

"About that, we talked to Marc Jacobs. He said that all of his models were either busy modeling for another designer, sick or what not, and Lauren was the only one left. He apologizes." Edward said. He was staring at me again. Maybe Alice was right, what if he did like me? It was kinda starting to creep me out.

"Oh. My. God. I can't believe this. I absolutely, under any circumstances don't want her modeling in _Vogue_. I may sound really demanding right now, but I _need_ someone else to model. It doesn't matter who, just get someone. Please."

"Okay, I'll go see if Gemma Ward is available." Leah said, as she walked out the door. Edward was about to follow her until I called him back.

"Edward wait, I need to talk to you about something regarding the ball on Saturday."

"Sure what is it?" He asked.

"Well, I recently got an email from my mother, you know, Renee Swan?" He nodded and I continued. "So apparently, she and my dad are hosting the ball this year. And they will be there. So, I'm just letting you know beforehand, that my parents, well, my mother can be very.......um.....nosey about my dates, so if she asks some questions that you know seem like Alice would ask them, I'll interrupt."

Edward thought over this and said "Okay. Sure. Do they know who I am?"

"No, they don't know you specifically, but they know I have a date. So....uh...when things start to get kinda awkward, I'll ask you what time it is and we'll leave."

"Okay. That fine."

"Kay, that's all. I'll see you later, Edward."

As I opened the door for him to leave, Leah came in and said "Good news, Bella. Gemma Ward said she'd model for us on such short notice. Now all we have to do is fire Lauren. Do you want to do that or should I?"

I laughed, imagining the look on Lauren's face when she was told she was fired. It was very unprofessional and somewhat childish of me to do so, but Lauren deserved it. She was one of those people who thought the world was about her, and nothing and no one else mattered. Just like Edward.

"Um....you can tell her that, if that's okay?"

"Sure, that's fine."

Edward and Leah both left my office.

After they left, I typed my reply back to my mom;

_Dear Mom and Dad, _

_I am fine, it's great that you and dad are hosting the English Winter's Ball. I'm not going to comment _

_on the whole boyfriend question. Regarding Clarke Swan Publications becoming the world's number one publishing company, it is very exciting! It is so great that this has happened. _

_don't really have anything else to say. See you at the ball on _

_Saturday! Hopefully this year, I can find a dress that I'll be able to walk in._

_Your daughter,_

_Bella_

After I typed the email, I hit send. I sighed. It read 5:15. There was a knock on my door and Angela came in with my coffee and my scone. "Here you go, Bella."

"Thank you so much Angela. You have no idea how much I appreciate this."

"Sure Bella. Anything else you need?"

"No, that's fine Angela."

As Angela was leaving, Alice came in. "Hellooooo Bella! Are you ready for your makeover?" She chirped.

"No, but I'll do it anyway." I groaned. My bad mood didn't seem to affect her because she was just as dapper as ever.

"Come on then! Let's go play Bella Barbie!"

"Yay." I said with little enthusiasm. As we walked out of the building.

_.:At the Frederic Fekkai Salon:._

I sat in the chair at the Frederic Fekkai Salon while Alice was talking to him about the best hairstyle for me. After it was done, I had to admit, it looked good. My hair stayed the same length, however, I got layers, and side bangs.

Alice saw me admiring it, and gushed "Wow. Bella, this looks better than I thought it would. You're definitely going to break some hearts on Saturday night. Particularly Edward's." She smirked and pulled me out of the chair.

"Now, come on. Let's go shopping at Barney's."

She dragged me across the store. Alice was shifting through racks of clothes vigorously when she squealed "Ahhhhhh! Bella! This is _it! _This will look breath taking on you."

I looked at it, and I had to admit, that it wasn't that bad. It was actually kind of cute. It was a black, one shoulder Armani dress with a silver cord strap.

"Wow." I said. "That actually looks kind of cute. I like it."

As soon as I said that, Alice beamed. "See Bella? I'm rubbing off on you! Soon you'll be just like me. Shopping will be your life."

"Don't count on it." I muttered under my breath.

"Now, go change please, and I will try this dress on too." She said pointing to a green colored spaghetti strapped dress.

After I tried the dress on, I had to admit that it actually looked good on me. It looked better than good, it looked great. Alice seemed to read my mind. "Wow! Bella! You look amazing! My work here is done. Well, for dresses at least. Now, let's go look for shoes."

As soon as I changed, she dragged me out of the dressing room and to the part of the store where they had shoes. She kept on giving me shoes to try on, until we finally settled for black Jimmy Choo sandals. However, they were four inches tall, and Alice had to practically beg me to wear them.

"Bella! Bella please! Please Bella? Bella Please? Please Bella? Bella Please? Please Bella? Bella Pl--?

"ALICE! If you say that one more time, I swear I am leaving."

"Please Bella? Why won't you wear them?"

"Oh. Um, let me think. Maybe because I'll fall, and most likely break something, or someone else? Come on Alice. I can't even walk on a flat surface without tripping. You seriously expect me to walk in 4 inch heels? Really?"

Alice then pulled the puppy dog face. I looked away. She knew I couldn't resist the puppy dog face. "Please Bella?" She asked slowly.

"UGHHH. Fine! Alice! I'll wear them. But if I break anything you're paying for it. And that includes my emergency room bill."

She instantly perked up. "Yay! Now come on, let's go to dinner. I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

_.:Saturday Night at the English Winter's Ball:._

I stepped outside the limo and arrived at The Plaza. As soon as I stepped out, I was blinded by cameras and photographers. I smiled gracefully for them, though in my four inch heels, I felt anything but. Alice had done my hair and makeup before she got ready herself, since she was going to the ball too. She worked for Vogue as well, however she worked in the closet. Which was a perfect job for her seeing as she loved clothes. I grimaced as I remembered how she played Bella Barbie on me while getting ready.

_.:Flashback:._

_"Bella, do you want to do your make up or hair first?"_

_"Alice, if I had my way, we wouldn't be doing either."_

_"Okay, let's do the hair first."_

_She fidgeted with my hair and put it up un a messy but elegant bun with strands of hair hanging down._

_"Kay. Now make up. Close your eyes."_

_She applied ice cold light pink eye shadow and black eyeliner on my eyes. Then she applied mascara. Alice skipped the blush seeing as how I could produce that myself. And she put red lipstick. She sighed. "Okay Bella. My work here is done. You are totally going to break Edward's heart tonight."_

_.:End of Flashback:. _

As I got to the lobby, I saw Edward. "Hello Edward." I said.

"Hey Bella. Wow. You look amazing." Edward stuttered.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." The statement was true, kind of. He did look really handsome in his tux, and any other girl would have fallen for him in a second. Except me. Because in my mind, he still looked like the jerk he'd always been. "Come on, let's go."

He took my hand, and I flinched. We walked up to the guy in charge of the guests. The guy said "Name please?" As he said that, I could of sworn I saw him wink at me.

"Swan. Bella Swan?"

"Ah. Please come in Miss Swan. Is he with you?" Motioning to Edward.

"Yes, he is." I said ruefully.

The guy didn't look happy about it, and I saw Edward smirking. "So Edward, is this your first time coming to the English Winter's Ball?" I asked, my tone conversational.

"Yes, it is. I--"

He was interrupted by Walter himself. "Bella! Hi! It's so great to see you! Edward."

"Hi Walter." I said.

"So, Bella. Do you want me to get you a drink?" Walter asked.

"Actually, I was just about to get Bella a drink myself." Edward answered. I tried to control the shocked look on my face.

"Oh. Well, let's get her a drink together." Walter smirked.

"Um, I'd just prefer it if one of you got me a drink, seeing as how it would be a waste if I didn't drink the other one."

"I'll get it for you. Bella." Walter said quickly and walked away.

Walter walked back and handed me the drink. "Thank you Walter, shouldn't you be getting back to your date now?"

"Oh yes. I said I would get her a drink. Goodbye Bella. Edward."

After he left, Edward turned to me. "Wow, um, he _really_ likes you."

I laughed freely. "Yeah. He does. So Edward, tell me about yourself." Asking Edward things about himself was part 3 of Alice's plan. I would drop hints then.

"Well, I was born in Forks, Washington. I've lived there most of my life." I was really surprised he gave this away. Almost everybody in Forks knew each other.

"Really? Me too! Huh. You'd think I would have known you. Forks is such a small town, almost everybody knows each other. How old are you?" I answered.

"I'm 27. How about you?"

"I'm 27 as well. This is really weird." It wasn't weird at all, of course, I had to keep in character.

As Edward started to talk, we were interrupted yet again. This time, by my parents.

"Bella! How are you darling? How long has it been since we've last seen you?" Asked my mother giving me a hug. My dad then gave me a hug.

"So Bella, who is this?" Renee asked motioning to Edward.

"Uh, this is Edward Cullen. He's the photographer at Vogue." I said. I saw that my father was glaring at him. Charlie did this for all of my dates. It wasn't his fault though, I would imagine almost every father did that. I think Renee noticed his look too, because she gave Charlie a look.

"Nice to meet you Edward. I'm Charlie." My dad said, forcing a smile. They shook hands.

Renee however, was ecstatic about meeting Edward. She gave him a hug and said "Great to meet you Edward. I'm Renee, how long have you and Bella been dating?"

Edward answered. "We've been dating for five months." I gave him a I'm-going-to-kill-you look. He looked at me and then looked at Walter, who looked like he was having a deep conversation, but kept on looking at us repeatedly.

I mouthed "Oh" and turned back to my parents.

Charlie said "So Bella, are you visiting us this Christmas? How long has it been since you've been to the Christmas and New Year's party? You _have _to come this year. You have no excuses honey."

Before I could answer Renee said "Yes! You should definitely come! In fact, you and Edward should _both_ come! You have to! We're going to be at the beach house in Cape Cod. We're not taking no for an answer!"

Edward looked at me with uncertainty in his eyes. I sensed it because I said "We'll let you know later."

"Sorry Bells, you two need to tell me now. We're already behind on planning, and we don't need you two calling at the last minute and telling us."

"Sorry mom, we can't make it. I'm sure Edward wants to spend Christmas with his family too."

"Actually, Carlisle and Esme are usual guests at your guys' Christmas and New Year's party so we'll be there." Edward smiled.

"Oh! You're their son! I'm so stupid! We remember you Edward! I can't believe I didn't make the connection! _Cullen_! We haven't seen you since you were three Edward! We can't wait to see you there Bella!" My mother said.

I grimaced. I am going to kill Edward after my parents leave. He is so dead. I forced a smile.

"Great! We'll see you then. Bye honey." They said as they left to go talk to Walter Buffman. His family was known very well in the publishing industry so naturally we were close family friends. "Oh, and Walter and his family are going to be there too. One more thing, you guys should be here buy the 17th, next Wednesday."

I smiled and turned to Edward as soon as they left. My smile faded as I whisper yelled "What the hell was that Edward? You really want to spend Christmas with me at my parents house? Who are Carlisle and Esme?"

**EPOV**

The limo dropped me at the front of the Plaza hotel. I had planned to tell Bella who I was tonight. She deserved to know, and she deserved an apology. I had just come in when I heard Bella's beautiful voice. "Hello Edward."

"Hey Bella. Wow. You look amazing." I stuttered. _Smooth. _I thought.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." I smiled when she said that. "Come on, let's go."

We walked up to the guy in charge of the guests. The guy said "Name please?" As he said that, I could of sworn I saw him wink at Bella. I stiffened.

"Swan. Bella Swan?"

"Ah. Please come in Miss Swan. Is he with you?" He asked motioning to me.

"Yes, he is."

The guy didn't look happy about it, and I smirked at him. "So Edward, is this your first time coming to the English Winter's Ball?" Bella asked me.

"Yes, it is. I--" Before I could finish my sentence, we were interrupted by none other than Walter.

"Bella! Hi! It's so great to see you! Edward."

"Hi Walter." Bella said ruefully.

"So, Bella. Do you want me to get you a drink?" Walter asked.

"Actually, I was just about to get Bella a drink myself." I answered.

"Oh. Well, let's get her a drink together." Walter smirked.

"Um, I'd just prefer it if one of you got me a drink, seeing as how it would be a waste if I didn't drink the other one." My Bella said kindly.

"I'll get it for you. Bella." Walter said quickly and walked away.

Walter walked back and handed Bella the drink. "Thank you Walter, shouldn't you be getting back to your date now?" Bella said clearly annoyed.

"Oh yes. I said I would get her a drink. Goodbye Bella. Edward."

After he left, I turned to Bella. "Wow, um, he _really_ likes you."

She laughed freely. It sounded like bells. "Yeah. He does. So Edward, tell me about yourself."

"Well, I was born in Forks, Washington. I've lived there most of my life." I said as I hoped this didn't give too much away.

"Really? Me too! Huh. You'd think I would have known you. Forks is such a small town, almost everybody knows each other. How old are you?"

"I'm 27. How about you?"

"I'm 27 as well. This is really weird." She said. I was so glad she didn't recognize me just yet.

As I started talking, I was interrupted yet again. This time by a couple who I assumed to be Bella's parents.

"Bella! How are you darling? How long has it been since we've last seen you?" Asked Bella's mother, giving her a hug.

"So Bella, who is this?" Her mother asked again referring to me.

"Uh, this is Edward Cullen. He's the photographer at Vogue." Bella said. I saw Bella's father was glaring at glaring at me. It made me a bit uncomfortable.

"Nice to meet you Edward. I'm Charlie." Bella's dad said as he shook my hand.

"Great to meet you Edward. I'm Renee, how long have you and Bella been dating?" Her mother asked me. I was a bit taken aback when she asked me that. Then I remembered what Bella said about her mother being like Alice.

"We've been dating for five months." Bella gave me an I'm-going-to-kill-you look. I then looked at Bella and then looked at Walter, who looked like he was having a deep conversation, but kept on looking at us repeatedly.

She mouthed "Oh" and turned back to her parents.

Charlie said "So Bella, are you visiting us this Christmas? How long has it been since you've been to the Christmas and New Year's party? You _have _to come this year. You have no excuses honey."

Then, Renee said "Yes! You should definitely come! In fact, you and Edward should _both_ come! You have to! We're going to be at the beach house in Cape Cod. We're not taking no for an answer!"

I looked at Edward with uncertainty in his eyes. I think she sensed it because she said "We'll let you know later."

"Sorry Bells, you two need to tell me now. We're already behind on planning, and we don't need you two calling at the last minute and telling us."

"Sorry mom, we can't make it. I'm sure Edward wants to spend Christmas with his family too." Bella answered.

"Actually, Carlisle and Esme are usual guests at your guys' Christmas and New Year's party so we'll be there." I said. I don't know why I said it, but I did.

"Oh! You're their son! I'm so stupid! We remember you Edward! I can't believe I didn't make the connection! _Cullen_! We haven't seen you since you were three Edward! We can't wait to see you there Bella!" Renee said ecstatic.

Bella gave me a look as though she wanted to kill me and she forced a smile.

"Great! We'll see you then. Bye honey." They said as they left to go talk to Walter. "Oh, and Walter and his family are going to be there too. One more thing, you guys should be here buy the 17th, next Wednesday."

Bella smiled and turned to me as soon as they left. Her smile faded as she whisper yelled "What the hell was that Edward? You really want to spend Christmas with me at my parents house? Who are Carlisle and Esme?"

I took a deep breath.

"My parents and your parents are best friends, so this wasn't the first time I had been asked to go to their place for the holidays. Carlisle and Esme are my parents. They were making me come this year anyway, so I thought why not incorporate this to your parents asking us to be there? It would be better than any other explanation."

I watched Bella slowly take that in. It was rather amusing and interesting to watch.

**BPOV**

"My parents and your parents are best friends, so this wasn't the first time I had been asked to go to their place for the holidays. Carlisle and Esme are my parents. They were making me come this year anyway, so I thought why not incorporate this to your parents asking us to be there? It would be better than any other explanation."

I remained quiet as that slowly sunk in. I decided to get back at him by saying "Oh yeah! I remember Esme! She used to volunteer at Forks High! For the fundraisers and stuff. You think she'd remember me?"

As I said that, he stiffened. I said this because I knew for a fact that Edward used to get lectured by Esme about being nice to me. I also knew that Edward got grounded once or twice or more than that for doing all the things he did to me. I knew that Esme would remember me.

"She _might._" Edward said. Emphasizing the word "might", which I think was for his own personal benefit.

Edward looked at me nervously. I knew what he was thinking. _Why didn't she remember me? She remembered Esme._ The truth was, I was kinda looking forward to visiting my parents now.

It would really be fun getting back at Edward with his mother. Alice's plan didn't really work out, because I couldn't think of anything to say that would send him hints that I knew who he was. "I'm going to go get more champagne. Do you want some Edward?" I asked sweetly.

"Um, sure. I'll come with you."

Much to my dismay, I got up and almost fell on my face. However, Edward caught me just in time. "Thanks Edward."

He simply smiled. Just then, I heard a familiar voice. "So Bella, have you billed me on anything yet?"

I smiled at Alice and Jasper. "No Alice, but I was remarkably close. Are you and Jasper coming to Charlie and Renee's holiday parties this year?"

"Duh Bella. We always come. You might want to think about returning the favor. It's kinda sad that their own daughter can't make it, but her best friend can." Alice said teasingly.

"Alice, Edward and I are going to be going this year." I said making a face.

Jasper then hyped up and said to Edward "Good you're coming this year! Mom and dad have really missed you during the holidays."

Edward smiled. Alice made a face back at me and said "Bella, can you come to the bathroom with me for a sec please?"

"Sure Alice."

When we came in to the bathroom, Alice nearly attacked me. "BELLA! Why did you invite _him_ to your parents house?"

"I didn't, Alice. Calm down." After she calmed down a bit, I explained everything that happened. Including my plan for revenge. Alice of course thought this was a great idea and wanted to help.

I now couldn't wait for Wednesday to come. Revenge was going to be sweet. And Edward deserved revenge.

**Sorry I took so long to update! I wanted a twist in my story, and it took me forever to think of one. Looks like Bella's getting snobby! That's okay though. Edward deserves it. Which brings me to my next point of interest.**

**PEOPLE! PLEASE DO MY POLL! REALLY! NO ONE DID IT! PLEASE! Don't make me ask Alice to persuade you! hehe.**

**So if you want pictures of the dresses and shoes, let me know by reviewing! Also review for feedback. So basically, REVIEW! Click that button! It's not that hard!**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**!**

**I hoped you liked this chapter! You guys rock! I will most likely update by Thursday. Remember, Reviews are love. **


	5. Feelings

**Hey guys! Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, favorited, alerted or subscribed to my story. I really appreciate it. **

**IMPORTANT INFO- The chapter is set at Renee and Charlie's beach house in Cape Cod.**

**Chapter 5- Feelings**

**BPOV**

The plane ride to Cape Cod wasn't bad. I sat next to Alice, and Edward sat next to Jasper in the seats behind us. The whole time, Alice talked about how excited she was about shopping for Christmas presents.

When we got to my beach house, my parents welcomed us in. "Bella! I'm so glad you could finally make it! It really has been too long." My mother said.

"Well, its good to be here." I said back.

"Okay, so we weren't sure of the sleeping arrangements for the four of you, so we just assumed that each couple would get their own room. Is that okay?" she asked.

I had no clue what to say and just decided to nod. There was a roll out bed in every guest room in our beach house, so Edward and I could switch off sleeping on that.

"Great. Edward and Bella, your guys' room is on the 4th door to the left, and Alice and Jasper; your guys' room is on the 4th door to the right. So, I'll just leave you guys to unpack and we'll meet for dinner, which is 7:00 sharp. Don't be late."

All four of us went upstairs and I explained to Edward about the roll out bed in the closet. He agreed it would be best if we switched off.

When we got to our room, I was astounded by it's beauty. Of course I'd been to this beach house before, however, I've never been in this particular room. It was painted a very warm color, and the fire place was still going. There were wood panels on the ceiling which made it look like a log cabin. However, this room was far too luxurious to be a log cabin. The wall facing the bed was entirely windows looking into the woods behind us, and the deck. **(A/N Pic on profile! )**

I started to unpack. Edward and I didn't really say much to each other. However, I kept on sneaking glances at him, and in all honesty, he looked really nervous. _Good_. I thought.

"So Edward, when was the last time you've been to one of my parent's holiday parties?" I asked.

"Um, I think the last time was when I was 11?"

"Oh, okay. Well, I wasn't there that Christmas. I had gone to visit my grandparents in Florida for Christmas." I said back to him. It was true though. I really did go to visit my grandparents in Florida for Christmas that year.

After that, he didn't say anything else, and I didn't either. After we finished unpacking, I looked at the clock. It said 6:07.

"Hey Edward? I'm going to go walk around okay?" I told him.

"Sure."

As I opened the door, a familiar voice said to me "Bella? Is that you? It's so great to see you! I haven't seen you since we were 15!"

"Jake? Oh my gosh! Wow! You totally grew up! How old are you now? Like 25?"

"Yup. Now give me a hug!" He embraced me tightly and let go.

"Um, who's this?" Jacob asked motioning to Edward.

"This is Edward Cullen, my.....uh.......boyfriend. Edward, this is Jacob Black."

Edward looked at Jacob and said "Hello Jacob. Nice to meet you."

Jake looked at Edward with an unreadable expression and said "Likewise." He then turned to me and said "Bella, wanna go have some coffee or something so we can catch up?"

"Sure, that'd be great. Come on!" With that, we left.

We got to the kitchen, I made some coffee for the both of us. While I was making the coffee, Jake started to say "Bella! I can't believe that _he's_ your boyfriend. I remember that you always used to complain about how terrible he was to you!" Jacob whisper yelled.

"Jake, let me explain okay? But first, you should know that he's not my boyfriend."

He looked at me with a blank expression and I took that as my cue to explain.

"I am the editor and chief at Vogue, so I hired him to be my photographer because he was clearly the best of all the applicants. So, later on in the week, Walter Buffman asked me out, and I had to say yes because I didn't want him stalking me."

"So during the date, he asked me to the English Winter's Ball and I had to make up a lie and say that I had a boyfriend. So he came to my office the next day asking to meet my boyfriend, and the first person that came to my mind was Edward because he was right next to me. And I told Walter that I'd be going to the English Winter's Ball with Edward. "

"At the ball, we ran into my parents who apparently are best friends with Edward's parents, and they made us come here. But you should know, that I have no feeling for him what so ever."

Jacob just looked at me and said "Okay Bella. I'm glad you aren't dating him. He doesn't deserve you."

I smiled. "Aww, thanks Jake. So, what have you been doing since the last time I saw you?"

"Well, I majored in journalism and I'm now working for the LA Times."

"Wow, LA. Pretty far away."

"Yeah. The snow and the cold weather is kinda new for me. Have you ever been to LA? You should visit me sometime if you're ever there."

"Sure that'd be great." I said.

Jake then started looking nervous. "Er...Bella? Can I tell you something?"

"Sure Jake, what is it?" I asked nervous myself. Jacob looked really scared.

"Well, see, the thing is that I really..............never mind."

"Are you sure?" I asked. I knew that Jacob had something on his mind, but I didn't want to make him admit it if he didn't want to.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay."

We stood there in silence until Charlie came in. "Hi Bella. How are you sweetie?"

"I'm fine dad. How are you?"

"Great. Listen, you two might want to go get ready for dinner. It's in ten minutes. Bella, you know your way around the house right? The dining room is next to the parlor."

"Yeah dad. Sure. I'll see you then. I'm going to go freshen up."

"Okay sure." With that he walked on. Charlie and I had always got along pretty well. He didn't talk much and neither did I.

I walked upstairs to see Edward looking out the window.

"Hey Edward. Dinner's in ten minutes, so I'd get ready if I were you okay?"

"Um, dinner. Yeah sure. Bella? Listen, can I tell you something?"

"S-sure." I felt like I was experiencing deja vu.

"Bella, I --"

"Bella Swaaaaaannnnnnnnn! Come on! You'll be late for dinner. Let's Go!" Alice said. "Rose and Emmett are downstairs!"

"Really? No way! I haven't seen them in like 3 years! I'll be right down, let me just freshen up."

I went into the bathroom to wash my face and change into different clothes.

I came outside and Alice and I went downstairs. "So Bella, how's it going with Edward?"

"So far, really weird. Right before you came in, he was about to tell me something, which was important I think. He seemed nervous to tell me."

"See? I _told_ you that he likes you! I love being right. Admit it."

"Alice, you're right."

When we got to the dining room, I saw Edward's mother Esme. Before I had a chance to say anything to her, she embraced me in a hug "Bella darling! It's so nice to see you! I haven't seen you since you were 13! Wow, you've changed so much! What have you been doing with your life?"

"Mrs. Cullen! It's so great to see--"

"Dear, please call me Esme."

"Okay, Esme, It's so great to see you! I work as the editor and chief for Vogue."

"Oh that's right! You're Edwards' boss! It's good payback huh?"

I was immediately shocked as soon as she said this. I didn't expect her to think Edward deserved revenge. He was her own son after all. However, I did expect Edward to feel scared and nervous when he saw me talking to Esme. "Ex-excuse me?" I asked.

"Sweetie, its no secret that you don't like Edward. That's okay. If I were in your position, I would feel the same way. It's good payback now that you're Edward's boss. Edward deserves it. I know that he is my own son but still, he shouldn't have been so mean to you. However, I didn't expect you to give in to Walter so easily and be Edward's 'boyfriend'." Esme said, as she put air quotes around the word "boyfriend".

"How did you--Alice." I answered my own question.

Esme laughed. "Yes, she was the one that told me. Now come, shall we go eat dinner?"

"Sure." I said and we walked into the dining room.

**EPOV**

The plane ride to Cape Cod wasn't too bad. I sat next to Jasper, and Bella sat next to Alice in the seats in front of us. The whole time, Jasper whispered to me about how Alice was wonderful, how Alice was great, and how Alice was awesome.

We got to Bella's beach house. It was incredible. It was lit up with Christmas lights, and was beautiful. Their foyer was gorgeous as well. There were two elegant staircases leading up to hallways which I think held the rooms.**( A/N pics on profile!) **We went inside, and Bella's parents welcomed us in."Bella! I'm so glad you could finally make it! It really has been too long." Renee said.

"Well, its good to be here." Bella said back.

"Okay, so we weren't sure of the sleeping arrangements for the four of you, so we just assumed that each couple would get their own room. Is that okay?" she asked.

I looked at Bella kind of nervous. I wasn't nervous because we would be sharing a room, but I was nervous because it would give her more chances to figure out who I just nodded to Renee.

"Great. Edward and Bella, your guys' room is on the 4th door to the left, and Alice and Jasper; your guys' room is on the 4th door to the right. So, I'll just leave you guys to unpack and we'll meet for dinner, which is 7:00 sharp. Don't be late."

All four of us went upstairs and I explained to me about the roll out bed in the closets in each guest room. I agreed that we could switch off sleeping off there.

Our room was absolutely insane. It had an awesome bed which looked really comfy. Opposite the bed there were windows leading out to the deck and the forest.

As I started to unpack, I got really nervous. I had no idea why, I just did.

"So Edward, when was the last time you've been to one of my parent's holiday parties?" Bella asked me.

"Um, I think the last time was when I was 11?"

"Oh, okay. Well, I wasn't there that Christmas. I had gone to visit my grandparents in Florida for Christmas." She answered

After that, she didn't say anything else, and I didn't either. After we finished unpacking,

"Hey Edward? I'm going to go walk around okay?" Bella told me.

"Sure."

She opened the door, and I looked down. I heard a manly voice say "Bella? Is that you? It's so great to see you! I haven't seen you since we were 15!"

I looked up to see Bella totally ecstatic.

"Jake? Oh my gosh! Wow! You totally grew up! How old are you now? Like 25?"

"Yup. Now give me a hug!" He gave Bella a hug and let go. I'm not sure, but I think I made a really rude face at the guy.

"Um, who's this?" The guy asked motioning to me.

"This is Edward Cullen, my.....uh.......boyfriend. Edward, this is Jacob Black."

"Hello Jacob. Nice to meet you." I said looking at Jacob. I totally despised this guy. I didn't know why really, but I did.

"Likewise." He then turned to Bella and said "Bella, wanna go have some coffee or something so we can catch up?" I stiffined. I was feeling...._jealous_? Yup. I was feeling jealous of Jacob Black.

"Sure, that'd be great. Come on!" Bella said. With that, they left.

After they left, I sat down on the bed thinking. I wanted to tell Bella who I was at the ball, but we didn't get a chance then.

The truth was, that I really did like Bella as more than a friend. I didn't expect her to feel the same, but I really did hope that Bella didn't totally hate me. I wanted her to know that I felt really bad about what I did to her as kids. I instantly wished I could take back every mean thing I had said to her, and every cruel thing I did to her.

But mostly, I wanted Bella to see that I had changed. That I wasn't the stupid annoying jerk I had been while we where growing up. I did some really nasty things to her as kids. I wouldn't be surprised if she really hated me, but the immature unfair jerkish part of me wished that she liked me.

As I was pondering this, I heard the door open and Bella walk in.

"Hey Edward. Dinner's in ten minutes, so I'd get ready if I were you okay?" She said. She walked in so gracefully that it was hard to tell that she had balance problems.

"Um, dinner. Yeah sure. Bella? Listen, can I tell you something?" I said back. I was planning on telling her who I was, and how sorry I was. I was also going to _beg_ for forgiveness.

"S-sure." She said.

"Bella, I --" Before I could finish, let alone start, Alice burst in the door. I wonder if she plans these things. Whenever I have to tell Bella something important, she always interrupts.

"Bella Swaaaaaannnnnnnnn! Come on! You'll be late for dinner. Let's Go!" Alice said. "Rose and Emmett are downstairs!"

"Really? No way! I haven't seen them in like 3 years! I'll be right down, let me just freshen up."

After she freshened up, she and Alice went downstairs. I changed into something nicer and went downstairs as well.

When I got downstairs, I heard my mother and Bella talking. I didn't hear all of their conversation.

"How did you--Alice." Bella said as she answered her own question.

My mother laughed laughed. "Yes, she was the one that told me. Now come, shall we go eat dinner?"

"Sure." They walked into the dining room where I was standing.

"Hello Edward." Bella said when she saw me. She then smiled at Esme like they were sharing some sort of secret.

"Edward! We haven't been together for Christmas as a whole family in forever! How are you honey?" My mom asked me. After that, she gave me a hug.

"I'm fine mom. I see you've met Bella. How are you and dad?" I asked after she released me.

"Oh, we're fine. We were in Europe for the past month or so. It was absolutely beautiful. And I've met Bella before. Don't you remember her from high school? I certainly do. Anyway, we were just catching up. So what have you been doing sweetie?"

Bella smirked at me. I wasn't sure why. As soon as she said that she'd met Bella before, I instantly stiffened. Of course Bella knew who I was. My mother had told her! I couldn't believe this!

"I've been working for Vogue as a photographer. I work for Bella actually." I answered keeping a straight face. Or, at least, trying.

"Oh really? I didn't know that." She said smiling at Bella. Esme had the same look on her face. Like they were sharing a secret.

"I'm sure your father really wants to see you. He's in the living room. You should go say hi! You and I must catch up later honey." Esme said as she smiled. "In fact, there he is now."

My father, Carlisle, was behind me as I turned around. "Edward! How are you son? I haven't seen you in a long time!"

"I"m great dad. I heard you guys went to Europe. How was that?" I asked, hoping to turn the attention from me to him.

"It was great. We saw the most beautiful architecture. It was so picturest. It was so romantic."

He then turned to Bella.

"Bella! Hi! I haven't seen you since you were 13! You've changed so much! How are you?"

"I'm fine Mr. Cullen. How are you?" She asked.

"I'm great. But please. Call me Carlisle."

"Okay Carlisle." She grinned.

"Bella! Could you come over her please?" Called Alice from across the dining room.

"Um, sure. I'll see you guys later." She smiled and left.

After she left, I asked more questions about Europe hoping to divert the attention away from me.

Only 3 minutes later, we were all called to eat dinner. I was about to sit down when my mother came next to me and said sternly "She knows more than you think Edward. You have _a lot _of explaining to do."

I totally started to panic after she said that. I swear I almost started hyperventilating.

**BPOV**

"Bella! Could you come over her please?" Called Alice from across the dining room.

"Um, sure. I'll see you guys later." I smiled at Esme and Carlisle and left.

"Alice Brandon. Did you tell Esme about my personal life?" I asked pretending to be angry.

Alice had an impish smirk on her face and said "Yes? Bella I was just trying to help!"

I smiled at her. "Well, thank you. It worked. Edward is now terrified."

We looked over at Edward and Edward looked like he was hyperventilating.

_.:After Dinner:._

Dinner was pretty good. The cooks made really good lasagna which was so good, I would have to ask them for the recipe.

I made my way up to Edward's and my room to see Edward already there. I was a little late because I was a preoccupied with Rosalie and Emmett. "Hi Edward." I said to him.

"Hi Bella. Um, can I talk to you please?"

"Sure what is it?" I asked fully knowing what he was going to say.

"Well, Bella, you might know this already but I am.." He took a deep breath. "I am the guy who used to torture you through all through school. Remember me? Edward Cullen. I used to do all of those terrible things to you like stick gum in your hair, trip you, make fun of you and call you really mean things. I just want you to know that I'm really really really really really really really sorry. I was stupid and immature."

I opened my mouth to say something but he held his hand up motioning for me to let him finish.

"I was planning to tell you how sorry I was before dinner, but you know Alice came in and everything. I just want you to know that I am really sorry and I didn't expect my mother to tell you everything. I really really really hope you forgive me. And I hope we can be friends."

After he said that, I assumed he was done and I started to talk. "Edward. Of course I remember you. I'm not stupid. I could never forget all the mean things you did to me. Okay? So this was in no way Esme's fault. At all. I recognized you from the moment I read your name on the list of applicants for the photographer job."

"Why did you hire me then?" Edward asked in barely a whisper. I hope I wasn't coming off to strong or mean. But he deserved it.

"I hired you because you have talent. You should know by now that I'm not the kind of person to mix my personal life with work."

"Bella, I'm really really sorry. I was immature and stupid and a total freak. I wouldn't blame you if you hated my guts forever, but I've changed Bella. I would never do those things. I take back all the mean things I've ever said to you and all the mean things I've done. But please give me another chance so we can be friends. Please."

I looked at Edward. He really did seem sorry. He also seemed to have changed. I took a deep breath. "Okay Edward. We can be friends. You really did change. I can tell."

When I said that, Edward's whole face lit up. "Really Bella? That's awesome! Thank you for giving me another chance."

"Sure Edward. We are friends now right?" I asked.

With that, we hugged. I knew then, that Edward and I would be great friends.

**EPOV**

Bella looked at me for a while. The whole time, I was refraining from begging. She took a deep breath. "Okay Edward. We can be friends. You really did change. I can tell." She said.

When she said that, I think I almost fainted. "Really Bella? That's awesome! Thank you for giving me another chance."

"Sure Edward. We are friends now right?" She asked.

With that, we hugged. When we hugged, I felt a heavy spark go through my body. It was awesome. I was really falling head over heels for Bella. But I was content on just being friends with Bella. For now.

**Wow! Edward can really apologize. Did you like it? Please review and tell me. Because reviews are love. And everybody needs some love. 3**

**So yeah. Next chapter! A lot of you asked for drama in the story and you are totally going to get in in the next chapter! I will most likely try to update by next Wednesday. But......if I get 15 reviews for this chapter, I will update by Sunday!**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**!**


	6. Dates, Secret Santas, and Showers

**Thank you **_**everyone**_** who has reviewed, alerted, favorited, or subscribed. You guys are awesome! I really appreciate it. I know it says this is in all of my chapters, but I really do appreciate it. **

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I was going to update on Sunday but we had people over all weekend ( visiting family ) and I had no time at all.**

**READ AUTHORS NOTES BELOW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**The chapter is continues **_**right**_** after the previous one left off.**

**Chapter 6 of **_**Things Left Unspoken**_** - Dates, Secret Santa's and Showers**

**BPOV**

I was really glad that Edward and I could be friends. I was also relieved actually. No more awkward conversations, no more thinking about all the torture he put me through when we were kids. I forgave him for that, and was willing to put it behind us.

We were sitting in the library in my beach house and started talking.

"So, Edward. Tell me about your self." I asked him. "If we're going to be friends, I need to know stuff about you." I added with a smile.

He smiled back. "Well, I was born in Forks, Washington in June 20th. But, you knew that already. My full name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I have 1 brother, Jasper. Which you've met already, I believe." I nodded and he continued. "My favorite color is blue, my favorite holiday is either the Fourth of July or Christmas. I'm 6'2, and I my favorite food is lasagna. Unlike you," he continued. "I'm perfectly coordinated."

I glared at him. He acknowledged it, smirked and continued. "I play the piano and --"

"Really? Could you play for me sometime?" I interrupted.

He chuckled. "I don't know Bella. I'm usually kinda reserved about my music."

"Please?" I asked, trying out my best puppy dog face.

He gave in. "Fine! But later. Okay?"

"Sure." I said. "You may continue."

"Well, I guess that's it. I'm not that interesting really. I.......suck at cooking, if that interests you. I once burned orange juice. Don't ask how. The only decent thing I know how to make is probably cereal, which is why I practically live off TV dinners and frozen things."

I laughed at that. "We don't have that in common then. I personally love cooking and I'm pretty good at it."

He laughed too. "But, enough about me. Tell me about yourself."

"Well, I was born in Forks, Washington too. My full name is Isabella Marie Swan. I am an only child, and my favorite color changes from day to day. I absolutely hate surprises, and I'm 5'4. My favorite holiday is probably New Years or Christmas and my favorite food is mushroom ravioli. And.....I have balance issues."

"We knew that already." He teased.

"Yeah, only that's not entirely my fault. I inherited my lack of coordination from my dad." We laughed about that. It felt good, laughing as friends and all.

I never thought that I would be friends with Edward Cullen, but I guess anythings possible.

We were soon interrupted by Jasper. "Edward! I need to talk to you!" He said frantically.

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked Jasper.

"Um...you can keep a secret right?"

"Sure." I said.

"Okay." Jasper said lowering his voice to a whisper. "I was planning to propose to Alice over the holidays and I needed some ideas on how to do that."

I squealed as he said that. I was so happy for her! "Oh my gosh Jasper! That's so awesome!"

Jasper smiled at me.

"Well Jasper. I can see your dilemma. First, you get down on one knee. Then, you take her hand. You say 'Alice Brandon, I love you. Will you marry me?' After that, you see if she says yes." Edward said.

"Edward! This is serious! I really love Alice, and I want to find a special way to propose to her!"

"Fine, sorry. Um....propose to her at the beach." Edward said.

"Edward, that's a good idea, but that's so obvious. I really want to surprise her, which rarely happens."

We were quiet for a while and I suddenly had a great idea. I gasped. "I have the greatest idea. Okay. So you know how every year we do a Secret Santa?" Even though I didn't visit much during the holidays, I knew that every year, there was a Secret Santa.

"Yeah." He let me continue.

"So this year, I could ask to be in charge of letting people pick names, and I could make sure you get Alice. You can propose to her, and give her the ring!" I finished.

I watched as Jasper's face lit up. "Bella! That's the awesomest idea ever! I--"

Just as Jasper was about to say something, I heard over the intercom "Could you guys come to the living room please?" I heard my dad say. "We're going to discuss the Secret Santa."

"That was very coincidental." Edward said. "Lets go."

We got up and we walked to the living room. There, we saw my parents, Edward's parents, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Walter and his family, and Jacob and his family.

"Thank you for joining us you guys." My mom said. "We are here to talk about the Secret Santa tradition which we do every year. Now, as you all know, everyone here is extremely close; like family. And that is one of the greatest things about Christmas. Being with your family." Renee said as she smiled at Charlie.

"So, we're going to need a volunteer to pass out the names. Anyone?" Charlie asked.

I quickly raised my hand. "I'll do it!" I said staring at Jasper who was now mouthing the words "_Thank You". _

I smiled in return and took the basket with all of our names from my dad. I decided to "accidentally" trip and all the names would spill out. I'd grab Alice's and save Jasper for last, so he could have it.

I tripped and all the names spilled out just like I planned. Jasper bent down and picked up the card that had "Alice" on it. "Thanks Jasper." I said.

"Sure." He said back.

I went around the room asking everyone to pick from the basket. After everyone got their person, we were all allowed to go back to our rooms. My Secret Santa was Edward. That was going to be tough. We were friends and all, but I had no idea what to get him.

Since he said that he played piano, I might get him something that has to do with music.

"Bella! Who'd you get for your Secret Santa?" I heard Jacob ask me.

"I can't tell you that Jacob. That would be unfair! And no. I didn't get you. Who'd you get?"

"I can't tell you that either Bella."

I stuck my tongue out playfully. "Very mature Jake."

He grinned at me and said "Listen Bella. Remember in the kitchen when I was going to tell you something, and decided not to?" He asked tensely.

"Yeah......" I answered.

"Well, the truth is that I really like you. And, I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime?"

I could barely speak. Jacob had asked me out. Jacob. I really liked him, but only as a friend. He'd always be there for me, I knew that, but Jake and I couldn't be anything more than friends.

"G-go out? Like on a date?"

He looked down and fiddled with his fingers. "Um, yeah. On a date."

"Jake, I'm sorry. I like you but only as friends."

He looked crushed. "Oh. Um. Okay. That's fine. We can be friends."

I smiled sympathetically. "Thanks for being so understanding Jake."

"Sure Bella. I'm glad we can be friends still."

I gave him a hug and said "I'm gonna head on up to bed now. It's almost 11. G'night Jake."

"Night Bella." He said ruefully.

I walked up to our room and Edward wasn't there. He must have still been downstairs.

I went into the bathroom and decided to take a shower.

It felt so good to unwind after such a busy day and it felt even better knowing that sleep wasn't far off.

After I was done, I put on a towel and walked out of the bathroom. To my surprise, I saw Edward sitting on the bed. "Edward! What are you doing here?!"

He had a stunned look on his face. It then turned into embarrassment and he said "Uh, sorry Bella! I had no idea you were here! I'll leave."

"No, it's fine, I'll go into the bathroom and change." I grabbed my clothes from the closet and went into the bathroom.

It was kinda awkward knowing that Edward had seen me practically naked. I'm glad he wasn't Jake, or it would have been a lot more freakier. It was nice knowing that Edward had no feelings for me.

**EPOV**

I was really glad that Bella and I could be friends. I was also relieved actually. No more awkward conversations, no more thinking about all the mean things I did to her when we were kids. She forgave me for that, and Bella was willing to put it behind us.

We were sitting in the library in Bella's beach house and started talking.

"So, Edward. Tell me about your self." Bella asked me, almost seductively. "If we're going to be friends, I need to know stuff about you." She added and smiled angelically.

I smiled back. "Well, I was born in Forks, Washington in June 20th. But, you knew that already. My full name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I have 1 brother, Jasper. Which you've met already, I believe." She nodded and I continued. "My favorite color is blue, my favorite holiday is either the Fourth of July or Christmas. I'm 6'2, and I my favorite food is lasagna. Unlike you," I continued teasingly, "I'm perfectly coordinated."

She glared at me. I acknowledged it, smirked at her, and continued. "I play the piano and --"

"Really? Could you play for me sometime?" She interrupted excitedly.

I chuckled. "I don't know Bella. I'm usually kinda reserved about my music."

"Please?" she asked, using her best puppy dog face.

It worked. I gave in. "Fine! But later. Okay?"

"Sure." She said. "You may continue."

"Well, I guess that's it. I'm not that interesting really. I.......suck at cooking, if that interests you. I once burned orange juice. Don't ask how. The only decent thing I know how to make is probably cereal, which is why I practically live off TV dinners and frozen things."

She laughed at that. "We don't have that in common then. I personally love cooking and I'm pretty good at it."

I laughed too. "But, enough about me. Tell me about yourself."

"Well, I was born in Forks, Washington too. My full name is Isabella Marie Swan. I am an only child, and my favorite color changes from day to day. I absolutely hate surprises, and I'm 5'4. My favorite holiday is probably New Years or Christmas and my favorite food is mushroom ravioli. And.....I have balance issues."

"We knew that already." I teased.

"Yeah, only that's not entirely my fault. I inherited my lack of coordination from my dad." We laughed about that. It felt good, laughing as friends without feeling awkward.

We were soon interrupted by Jasper. "Edward! I need to talk to you!" He said frantically.

"Do you want me to leave?" Bella asked Jasper.

"Um...you can keep a secret right?"

"Sure." She said.

"Okay." Jasper said lowering his voice to a nervous whisper. "I was planning to propose to Alice over the holidays and I needed some ideas on how to do that."

Bella squealed as he said that. "Oh my gosh Jasper! That's so awesome!"

Jasper smiled at Bella.

"Well Jasper. I can see your dilemma. First, you get down on one knee. Then, you take her hand. You say 'Alice Brandon, I love you. Will you marry me?' After that, you see if she says yes." I said sarcastically.

"Edward! This is serious! I really love Alice, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her! I need to find a special way to propose to her!"

"Fine, sorry. Um....propose to her at the beach." I said.

"Edward, that's a good idea, but that's so obvious. I really want to surprise her, which rarely happens."

We were quiet for a while and suddenly, Bella gasped. "I have the greatest idea. Okay. So you know how every year we do a Secret Santa?" Even though I didn't visit much during the holidays, I knew that every year, there was a Secret Santa.

"Yeah." We let her continue.

"So this year, I could ask to be in charge of letting people pick names, and I could make sure you get Alice. You can propose to her, and give her the ring!" She finished excitedly.

Jasper's face lit up. "Bella! That's the awesomest idea ever! I--"

Jasper was about to say something, I heard over the intercom "Could you guys come to the living room please?" I heard my dad say. "We're going to discuss the Secret Santa."

"That was very coincidental." I said. "Lets go."

We got up and we walked to the living room. There, we saw my parents, Bella's parents, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Walter and his family, and Jacob and his family.

"Thank you for joining us you guys." My Renee said. "We are here to talk about the Secret Santa tradition which we do every year. Now, as you all know, everyone here is extremely close; like family. And that is one of the greatest things about Christmas. Being with your family." Renee said as she smiled at Charlie.

"So, we're going to need a volunteer to pass out the names. Anyone?" Charlie asked.

Bella quickly raised her hand. "I'll do it!" she said_. _

She took the basket with all of our names from her dad.

She tripped and all the names spilled out. Jasper bent down and picked up the card that had "Alice" on it. I think they planned this out.

"Thanks Jasper." Bella said.

"Sure." He said back.

She went around the room asking everyone to pick from the basket. After everyone got their person, we were all allowed to go back to our rooms. My Secret Santa was my mother. That wasn't going to be tough. I knew my mother really well, I could just get her some cooking books or something.

I was about to go upstairs when I heard Bella and Jacob talking.

"Bella! Who'd you get for your Secret Santa?" I heard Jacob ask Bella.

"I can't tell you that Jacob. That would be unfair! And no. I didn't get you. Who'd you get?"

"I can't tell you that either Bella."

"Very mature Jake."

"Listen Bella. Remember in the kitchen when I was going to tell you something, and decided not to?" He asked tensely.

"Yeah......" She answered.

"Well, the truth is that I really like you. And, I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime?"

"G-go out? Like on a date?" Bella stuttered.

"Um, yeah. On a date."

"Jake, I'm sorry. I like you but only as friends."

He sounded crushed. _Good_. I thought. How dare he ask to go out on a date with _my_ Bella. "Oh. Um. Okay. That's fine. We can be friends."

"Thanks for being so understanding Jake."

"Sure Bella. I'm glad we can be friends still."

"I'm gonna head on up to bed now. It's almost 11. G'night Jake." Bella said.

"Night Bella." He said ruefully.

Jacob was walking by the plant when he saw me. "Were you spying on me?" He asked bitterly and coldly.

"I don't know what you're talking about Jacob. I was just walking upstairs. But, I did hear your conversation. If that's what you're asking." I said as equally as rude back. "And you should know, that Bella is in fact _my_ girlfriend. So, I don't exactlly appreciate you trying to ask her on a date."

I don't know why I said that, but I did. I'd probably kick myself about this, but not now.

"Really? Well, Bella told me that you two weren't dating. She said that she would never date someone like you." Jacob said smirking. "From what she's told me about you as kids, I wouldn't blame her. And, I'm not going to give up at her 'no'. I'm still going to ask her again, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Well, who she dates is up to her."

"You're right. And she won't date you."

He smirked at me one more time and walked away. I officially hated Jacob now. He didn't deserve Bella. He was immature, annoying and not worthy of Bella.

I sat on the bed thinking this through, when I saw the bathroom door open and I saw Bella practically naked. She was in a towel though. She looked really good.

_Uggh! Stop Edward! She's your boss!_ I thought frantically.

Even though she was my boss, I had to admit that the towel was really short and it looked really tempting on her. I couldn't take my eyes away until I heard Bella speaking. Her voice was so alluring. So beautiful to listen to.

"Edward! What are you doing here?!" She almost yelled.

I bet I had a shocked look on my face which then changed to embarrassment. I blushed. "Uh, sorry Bella! I had no idea you were here! I'll leave."

"No, it's fine, I'll go into the bathroom and change." She grabbed her pyjamas from the closet and went into the bathroom.

Bella came out of the bathroom and walked over awkwardly to me. I quickly said "Bella, I really am sorry. I had no idea you were up here almost naked, or else I wouldn't have come in. I swear."

She laughed angelically. It sounded like bells. "That's okay Edward. I believe you. So, I was thinking. This bed is a king bed, so it's pretty big. And, instead of us taking turns sleeping on the roll out, we could just sleep on this together."

_Hmmmm. Sleeping on the same bed with Bella. Wait. She's my boss. No can do._ "Sure Bella. That's fine with me." I said back.

"Are you sure? Because I have to warn you. I really like to cuddle. In fact, one time, me, Rose, and Alice were out camping and I was sleeping next to Alice. She had to put 3 pillows in between us so I would stop grabbing her at night." Bella said blushing and laughing.

I laughed along with her. "That's okay. Because I like to cuddle too."

She laughed. "So, guess what? Jacob asked me out."

"Yeah, I know. I was on my way upstairs and I heard you guys talking."

"Oh. Okay. Yeah. He's a great friend and all, but honestly I don't feel anything else. But, he's really nice, and such an awesome friend. You and him have a lot in common actually. I think you two would make great friends."

"Er....I don't think so. I was just talking ot him about something, and we didn't hit off. In fact, he hates me."

"Aww, why?" Bella asked sympathetically.

"Well, you know how he knows that I used to make fun of you as kids?"

She nodded and I continued. "So, he doesn't think I'm worthy enough to be friends with you."

I left out the part about her being my girlfriend. "Oh, I get it. But Edward, you should know, that I do forgive you. And I'm glad we're friends."

I smiled. "I'm glad."

Then, we hugged.

"So, I'm going to sleep now. It's been a _really _long day. What side of the bed do you usually sleep on?" I asked.

"Um, I sleep on the left."

"Oh good. Because I sleep on the right."

"Kay. Goodnight Edward."

"Good night Bella." I turned off the lights and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

_.:The next morning:._

**BPOV**

I woke up to find the sunlight borning holes into my skin.

_This was the disadvantage of having a room with so many windows._ I thought.

I found Edward holding on to my waist. I tried to make him let go, but his unconcious self only grabbed on tighter.

I smiled, and gave up. In all honesty, it felt really good that he was holding on to me.

"Morning Bella." I heard Edward say.

"Morning Edward. Can I call you Eddie?" I asked randomly.

"No, please call me Edward."

I laughed. "Okay."

Just then, the door opened and Jacob walked in. He took one look at us, and stormed out. "Yeah Bella. I'm sure that you have _nooooo _feelings for him what so ever. Right?"

I could have guessed what it looked like to him. Two people sleeping on the same bed cuddling. Even though they were just friends.

I got out of bed and followed him. "Jake! Wait!"

"Bella, you lied to me. You told me that you had no feelings for Edward but you slept on the same bed with him,_ and _were cuddith him. It seems to me that you have feelings for him." He said angry.

"But Jake! I don't! I swear. He and I are just friends. Nothing more. Okay? I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Bella. I don't believe you. I thought we were friends. But I guess I was wrong. I have to go now. I think Edward will be getting anxious."

After he said that, I got really angry. Something snapped inside me. "Jacob. I apologized. Okay? There is nothing going on between me and Edward. And if you don't want to accept my apology, then, that's your problem." I barked.

He just glared at me angrily and walked away.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I felt really bad about my outburst but right now, I was steamed to care.

**Okay. So IMPORTANT INFO!- I suck at writing drama. I tried my best to write a dramatic chapter, so I hope you guys liked it.**

**So, please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please review!**

**Did you like it? Tell me and review!**

**IF I GET 20 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER, I WILL UPDATE BY THRUSDAY!**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**!**


	7. Kisses

**Okay! Thanks for all those great reviews! I really appreciate it! And keeping 'em coming please!**

**Read author's notes on the bottom please!**

**Chapter 7- **

**BPOV**

I walked back to my bedroom. Although, I'm not quite sure how I did it, because I was feeling numb. Edward was waiting on the bed with a pillow over his eyes.

"What happened?" He asked. Behind his voice, I could here a plethora of emotions. Anxiousness, confusion, and nervousness?

"I don't know Edward. He just assumed that we were dating. That I liked you." I sighed sadly.

Did I like Edward? As friends, sure. But did I really _like_ Edward? He was unbelievably gorgeous, but I wasn't that shallow. I guess after knowing him, he wasn't that bad of a guy after all. I wasn't sure if I had any feelings for him though.

Edward sat up and started rubbing soothing circles on my back. I felt a large spark run through my body. I shivered.

Edward was quiet for a while and said "I'm sorry Bella. Did you try telling him that we were just friends?"

"Yeah, I did. But, honestly, I'm not sure if he is upset that we are friends, because of what you did as kids, or that he feels jealous of you. I mean if he's just jealous of you, then it is his fault."

"Why would he be jealous of me?" Edward asked. His voice sounded rueful, and sad for some reason.

"Well, Edward, you are my friend. You're nice, and awesome to be around. Maybe he got jealous because he thought we were going out."

"Maybe. But Bella, don't worry. It'll all work out in the end. Come on, lets go eat breakfast."

"Kay sure." I said back to him.

We walked to the bathroom to brush our teeth. We were brushing in silence when Edward suddenly said "You know Bella, I think Jacob was stupid to let you go."

Surprised, I asked "Why Edward?"

"Well, for starters, you're pretty, smart and you're one of the nicest people I know. Not to mention forgiving."

I blushed and smiled. "Thanks Edward. You really are a great friend."

"So, who'd you get for your Secret Santa?" Edward asked.

"I can't tell you Edward! I want to keep it fair!" I said laughing.

He laughed too. "Pleeeeeeeessssseeeee Bella? I'll tell you who I have."

"Sorry Edward. It's strictly confidental."

"Fine. Lets go downstairs."

After we were done brushing, we went downstairs. Everyone was there and the food was on the table. "Are we late?" I asked.

"No, in fact, we were just about to start. Come sit down." Esme said.

There were two seats left at the table. One for me, and one for Edward. I sat next to Carlisle, and Edward sat next to Emmett.

Unfortunately, Jacob was sitting right in front of me, glaring.

I was glaring back until I was distracted by Emmett. "So, what do you want to do today Rosie?" Emmett asked.

"I want to go shopping for my Secret Santa. Does anyone else want to come?"

Emmett grumbled. "That's not the answer I was hoping for. Sorry Rose, I don't to come. I want to do something else." Emmett said winking at Rosalie.

"Emmett, some of us are _trying_ to eat our breakfast. So, please stop with the innuendos." Edward huffed.

"Sorry _Eddie_." Emmett emphasized _Eddie_ just to annoy Edward. "I'll stop if it bothers you."

"Thanks...." Edward said suspicious of Emmett.

"But honestly, Edward. You're such a prude sometimes. I mean really. Would it kill you just to--"

"Okay Boys! Stop it! Seriously. Emmett do you or do you not want to come shopping with me?" Rosalie barked.

Emmett realized that Rosalie was annoyed, and said "Of course Rosie-Posie. I love you, and of course I want to come shopping if it makes you happy."

Rose gushed at this and smiled. "Oh Emmy Bear!" Rosalie said and they shared a long and passionate kiss.

"Okay guys. Seriously stop." Esme said. "Save it for later."

Everyone laughed. "I'll go shopping with you Rose." Alice said excitedly.

"Great! How about you Bella?"

"Uh, no." I said awkwardly.

"Come on Bella! Please?" Alice asked pouting.

"No, sorry Alice."

"Fine. But you have to come next time."

"Bella's probably to busy with Edward." Jacob said bitterly.

I glared at him.

Thankfully, Edward changed the subject. "So, when are we going to decorate the Christmas tree?"

I shot him a thankful smile, and he smiled back.

Edward's smile was angelic and beautiful. He was like Adonis. I looked into his eyes, and was immediately awe-struck by their beauty. They were a beautiful shade of green. Pools of green.

Charlie answered Edward's question. "We are decorating it tonight. It'll be great!"

Edward nodded.

After breakfast, Edward and I went up to our room.

"Edward, I'm gonna take a shower. Okay?"

"Sure, I'll go after you're done."

"Kay."

While I was in the shower, I thought about whether I _liked_ Edward or not. I thought back to when he was comforting me. It actually felt _good. _I liked the fact that he was comforting me. It felt right. When he was comforting me, I felt a shiver run down my spine. I felt some spark, when he was rubbing circles on my back.

He was also really nice now, and he had a great personality.

I actually had feelings for Edward. I _liked_ Edward.

**EPOV**

I put my pillow over my eyes as Bella ran after Jacob. I couldn't stand Jacob, but I still felt bad for her because he was her friend. She came in looking really sad.

"What happened?" I asked nervously.

"I don't know Edward. He just assumed that we were dating. That I liked you." She sighed sadly.

_Oh I wish._

I sat up and started rubbing soothing circles on my back. I felt a spark run through my body.

I said "I'm sorry Bella. Did you try telling him that we were just friends?"

"Yeah, I did. But, honestly, I'm not sure if he is upset that we are friends, because of what you did as kids, or that he feels jealous of you. I mean if he's just jealous of you, then it is his fault."

"Why would he be jealous of me?" I asked, rueful.

"Well, Edward, you are my friend. You're nice, and awesome to be around. Maybe he got jealous because he thought we were going out."

"Maybe. But Bella, don't worry. It'll all work out in the end. Come on, lets go eat breakfast."

"Kay sure." I said back to him.

We walked to the bathroom to brush our teeth. We were brushing in silence when I said "You know Bella, I think Jacob was stupid to let you go."

Her eyes widened in surprise and she said "Why Edward?"

"Well, for starters, you're pretty, smart and you're one of the nicest people I know. Not to mention forgiving."

_And I like you. _

She blushed beautifully and smiled. "Thanks Edward. You really are a great friend."

I winced when she said "friend" but quickly composed my expression.

"So, who'd you get for your Secret Santa?" I asked, trying to direct the attention from me.

"I can't tell you Edward! I want to keep it fair!" she said laughing.

I laughed too. "Pleeeeeeeessssseeeee Bella? I'll tell you who I have."

"Sorry Edward. It's strictly confidental."

"Fine. Lets go downstairs."

After we were done brushing, we went downstairs. Everyone was there and the food was on the table. "Are we late?" Bella asked.

"No, in fact, we were just about to start. Come sit down." Esme said.

There were two seats left at the table. One for me, and one for Bella. She sat next to Carlisle, and I sat next to Emmett.

Jacob was sitting right in front of Bella, glaring.

"So, what do you want to do today Rosie?" Emmett asked obnoxiously loud.

"I want to go shopping for my Secret Santa. Does anyone else want to come?" Rosalie answered.

Emmett grumbled. "That's not the answer I was hoping for. Sorry Rose, I don't to come. I want to do something else." Emmett said winking at Rosalie.

"Emmett, some of us are _trying_ to eat our breakfast. So, please stop with the innuendos." I huffed.

"Sorry _Eddie_." Emmett emphasized _Eddie_ just to annoy me. "I'll stop if it bothers you."

"Thanks...." I said suspicious of Emmett.

"But honestly, Edward. You're such a prude sometimes. I mean really. Would it kill you just to--"

"Okay Boys! Stop it! Seriously. Emmett do you or do you not want to come shopping with me?" Rosalie barked.

Emmett realized that Rosalie was annoyed, and said "Of course Rosie-Posie. I love you, and of course I want to come shopping if it makes you happy."

Rose gushed at this and smiled. "Oh Emmy Bear!" Rosalie said and they shared a long and passionate kiss.

"Okay guys. Seriously stop." Esme said. "Save it for later."

Everyone laughed. "I'll go shopping with you Rose." Alice said excitedly.

"Great! How about you Bella?"

"Uh, no." Bella said awkwardly. Even then, it sounded perfect.

"Come on Bella! Please?" Alice asked pouting.

"No, sorry Alice."

"Fine. But you have to come next time."

"Bella's probably to busy with Edward." Jacob said bitterly.

She glared at him.

So, I decided to change the subject. "So, when are we going to decorate the Christmas tree?"

She shot me a thankful smile, and I smiled back.

Bella smiled, nearly knocking the breath out of me. She looked even more gorgeous than normal. If that was possible.

Charlie answered my question. "We are decorating it tonight. It'll be great!"

I nodded.

After breakfast, Bella and I went up to our room.

"Edward, I'm gonna take a shower. Okay?" She asked me.

"Sure, I'll go after you're done."

"Kay."

She went into the bathroom and I sat on the bed thinking. My attraction to Bella was just something to big to ignore. I really liked her and I wanted to tell her how I felt. The only thing was, that I wasn't sure when to do so. I obviously couldn't tell her when we got back to New York, so the only choice I had was to tell her now.

I heard the bathroom door open, and I saw Bella coming out, fully clothed, I might add. "Hi Bella."

"Hey Edward, you can um...go in now." She said awkwardly. That was odd.

I took a deep breath and decided to tell her how I felt before losing my nerve.

"Okay. Um Bella? Can we talk?"

She seemed surprised at this, but she said "Sure."

"Okay. Well, Bella. The thing is that I think I l-like you. A lot. And I'm not sure if you feel the same way, but I thought it was important to get my feelings out there." She just looked at me blankly so, I blabbed on. "I mean, it's okay if you don't return the feelings, but the thing is that I--"

She cut me off by placing her lips on mine. I was a bit surprised at first, but then, I warmed up to it. Her lips were so soft. They felt right in place with mine. She was amazing, until she pulled back.

She smiled at me and said "I like you too Edward. A lot." She smiled again and we continued kissing.

**BPOV**

I walked out of the bathroom, fully clothed, and Edward was sitting on the bed. "Hi Bella." He said.

"Hey Edward, you can um...go in now." I said awkwardly.

"Okay. Um Bella? Can we talk?" He asked nervously.

Surprised at this, I said "Sure."

"Okay. Well, Bella. The thing is that I think I l-like you. A lot. And I'm not sure if you feel the same way, but I thought it was important to get my feelings out there.I mean, it's okay if you don't return the feelings, but the thing is that I--"

I cut him off by placing my lips on his. I could tell that he was a bit surprised at first, but then, he warmed up to the idea. His lips were so soft. They felt right in place with mine. I loved kissing him. He was amazing, until she pulled back.

I smiled at him and said "I like you too Edward. A lot." We smiled at each other and continued kissing.

**Yay! Edward and Bella like each other! I know it's kinda short, but that was the intention. I'll most likely update by Sunday. Please review!**

**So, I started writing another story. Check it out if you want! It's called **_**Forgetting**_**. It stars our two favorite characters ( Bella and Edward ) **


	8. Jealousy

**SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! Sorry it took me so long to update!!! I know I said I would do it on Sunday, but so many things came up! Sorry!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

**Chapter 8- Jealousy**

**BPOV**

We continued kissing. It felt so good. Our lips moved in sync with each other. He was a great kisser.

If you asked me if I had feelings for Edward back in school, I would have yelled and screamed at you. But here I was, kissing Edward, as happy as ever. Until he pulled back.

"Bella." He breathed. "Do you want to go out to dinner with me tonight?" He asked, hopeful.

"Sure, Edward. I'd like that. When?" I said smiling.

He smiled back, and answered. "Um, about 7:30? Is that okay?"

"Sure, that's fine."

We sat there, in a comfortable silence.

"Hey, you wanna play 20 questions?" He asked, out of the blue.

"Um, sure. Do you want to go first or should I?"

"I'll go. What's your favorite color?" He quickly asked.

"It changes from day to day."

"Okay, What's your favorite food?"

"Mushroom ravioli."

"Favorite subject in school?"

"English."

"Favorite flowers?"

"Freesias."

"Favorite book?"

"Ugh, that's a tough one. I have so many."

"Well, name them." He encouraged.

"Pride and Prejudice, Emma, Sence and Sensibility, all the Jane Austen books really. Wuthering Heights, Romeo and Juliet, basically almost almost all the classics."

"Ah. I see. Now for my next question. Will you kiss me?" He asked smirking.

"Of course." I replied back.

We started kissing again. I wasn't sure how long we stayed like that, but too soon the door burst open and Alice came in..

"Bella!!!! I.....er...erm....meet me in my room after you're....uh...done. Okay?"

Then she left. I laughed "I should probably go see what she wanted, Edward."

"Okay. Hurry back." He said smiling angelically.

I smiled back and walked into Alice's room. She practically tackled me. "Bella!? What was that!? I'm guessing this wasn't part of the plan! What happened? Give me details! Every single one!" She yelled.

"Alice. Calm down."

"No, Bella. I can't believe you kissed him! First you said that you had no feelings for him what so ever, and now, you're making out with him. Spill. Right. Now!" She squealed.

She looked outraged and excited at the same time. So I told her everything. How we'd become friends, and what had happened with Jacob. About how he told me his feelings about me, and about the kiss. It's passion, it's intensity, and most of all, his soft angel like lips.

"And, we have a date tonight." I finished.

"Ahhhhh! Bella! I'm so happy for you! Although, I have to say, I am a _little _disappointed that you gave into him so easily, after everything he did to you, but still! I'm so happy you _finally _have a boyfriend. So, you know what this means, right?" Alice asked, coy.

I flinched. "Not if it involves a mall, spending money, and trying on clothes."

"Oh come on Bella! Please?" She gave me the puppy dog face.

"Nice try Alice. But the puppy dog face won't work this time."

"Please Bella?! I'm your best friend, I want you to look good on the date!"

"Ugghhh. Fine Alice. I'll go shopping. Okay?"

She beamed. "Excellent. Meet me and Rose at 11:00. We'll go shopping together. You can shop for your Secret Santa too. What time's you're date?"

"7:30." I answered.

"Perfect. We'll get back at around 5, so we can get ready. Okay?"

"Alice! Why do we need so much time to get ready? 2 1/2 hours? Really?"

"Bella, we have to make you look drop dead gorgeous." She said in her don't-mess-with-me tone.

"Fine. I have to go. Edwards waiting." As soon as I said that, i instantly regretted it.

Alice smirked at me and said "Ohhh, riiiiigghtt. I wouldn't want to keep your _boyfriend_ waiting."

"Al-ice! He's not my boyfriend."

"Oookkkaaayyyyy, what ever you say." She said as she walked me to the door of her bedroom.

"See you later Bella." She said as I walked out.

I walked back to my bedroom to find Edward on his cell phone. I wasn't sure who he was talking to, so I just sat on the bed and waited for him to finish.

"Sorry about that, Bella." He said when he was done.

"No problem. Who was that?"

"That was Garrett Denali. From Vogue. He and I grew to be pretty good friends."

"Oh, okay."

"So, what did Alice want?"

"Um, well she saw us kissing, so she asked what was going on, so I told her we had a date tonight, and everything else that happened. And now, she's demanding I go shopping with her at 11."

"You might want to be on your way, because it's 10:50 right now."

I glanced at the clock. "Oh, you're right. I have to go. I'll see you later?" I asked, uncertain.

He smiled the most angelic smile. "Sure." Then, he placed his lips on mine.

I smiled, and walked out of the room. I'm not sure how though, because I was instantly dizzy from the kiss. Unfortunately, I ran into Jacob.

"Watch where you're going Bella." Jacob, sneered.

"Well, Jacob. If you hadn't been standing right outside my door, I wouldn't have ran into you. What _were_ you doing outside my bedroom door anyway?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was just on my way to my room."

"Jacob, your room is on the other side of the hallway."

He gave me a defeated look and said "Bella, please don't date him. I really really really like you. A lot. And, I feel kinda neglected by the fact that you would go out with the guy who made fun of you all through school, and not your best friend."

"Jake, he's changed. He's not the mean, arrogant jerk he was. He's really sweet, and nice."

"Bella, don't expect me to believe that you really like him. I'm your best friend."

"Jacob, I really do like him. I'm really sorry. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go."

He just looked at me sadly as I walked on. I felt really bad about that, but Jacob had to understand that he and I were just friends, and Edward had actually changed.

I went downstairs and found Alice and Rose waiting for me.

"Hey Bella." Rose said.

"Hey Rose. Alice."

"Come on!! Lets go shopping!" Alice said enthusistacialy.

We drove to the mall, and Rose and Alice dragged me to the nearest store.

"Oh Bella! This would look great on you!" Was the main vocabulary for the day. Alice or Rose would say it when ever they had found something they thought would look good on me. I had to admit, it got kinda boring after the first 5 minutes.

After what seemed like a millenia of shopping, but had only been 4 hours Alice finally said "Okay, Bella, we're at our last store."

We walked up to Victoria's Secret. "No way Alice! No way I am going in there. No way."

"Bella! Please? Come on!"

"Yeah Bella! It won't be that bad!" Rose finished.

"Ugh. Fine. But after this, we are going straight to the music store. I need to get something for my secret Santa." I said back.

Rose had a mischievous glint in her eyes. "You know Bella, you could go right now, and Alice and I can pick some stuff out for you."

I thought that over. That _would_ be a good idea. I wouldn't have to try anything on. "Okay. Meet me in the music store after you're done." I said. Then I walked away.

I came up to the music store. _The Clef_. I went in and looked around. A certain piece of music caught my eye. _The Original Script of Clair de Lune. _

I knew that Clair de Lune was a beautiful song. I had heard it before and was completely mesmerized by it. Maybe Edward would like the original copy by Debussy. I went up to the store clerk and asked. "Excuse me, but is that the actual original copy?"

"Yes it is." A man answered. He winked at me and I shuddered.

"How much is it?"

"It's $11,000. But for someone as beautiful as you, I guess I could make the price lower." I winced as he winked again.

Just then, a man in his 50's came over and said "No, I'm sorry, miss, we can't. You'll have to excuse James. He's delusional, and was just about to go clean the restrooms. Don't forget to scrub James." The man smirked.

I held back laughter until he left. "So, $11,000?" I asked.

"Yes. We can set up an installment plan if you would like."

I thought it over. That would seem like a good idea instead of paying $11,000 all at once. "Sure. That'd be okay."

"Okay, then, come over here, and I will ring you up."

"Sure."

I payed for the music. Edward better like it, because I don't spend $11,000 dollars for just anyone.

Just then, Rose and Alice walked in. "Hey Bella. Are you done?" Rose asked.

"Yup. I am. Let's go."

"Great. Cuz Rose and I are going to have a blast dressing you tonight." Alice smirked.

I shuddered. "I don't even want to think about what you both got me." I said back.

Alice and Rose both laughed. "Let's go."

**EPOV**

Bella and I continued kissing. I never thought that I'd be kissing Bella Swan, but I was escatic that she was actually giving me a chance. I really liked her. And I was overjoyed that for some unexplainable reason, she liked me too. I wanted to get to know her better. So I had an idea. I pulled back.

"Bella, do you want to go out to dinner with me tonight?" I asked, hopeful for a yes.

"Sure, Edward. I'd like that. When?" Bella said smiling. It nearly knocked the breath out of me.

I smiled back. "Um, about 7:30? Is that okay?"

"Sure, that's fine." She answered

"Hey, you wanna play 20 questions?" I asked.

"Um, sure. Do you want to go first or should I?"

"I'll go. What's your favorite color?" I asked.

"It changes from day to day." _I thought that was cute._

"Okay, What's your favorite food?"

"Mushroom ravioli." _I never tried Mushroom Ravioli._

"Favorite subject in school?"

"English." _I didn't like English._

"Favorite flowers?"

"Freesias." _That could come in handy._

"Favorite book?"

"Ugh, that's a tough one. I have so many."

"Well, name them." I encouraged.

"Pride and Prejudice, Emma, Sense and Sensibility, all the Jane Austen books really. Wuthering Heights, Romeo and Juliet, basically almost almost all the classics."

_I never really liked classics, but it was interesting that Bella was. It made me have a new respect for them._

"Ah. I see. Now for my next question. Will you kiss me?" I asked, smug.

"Of course." She replied back.

We started kissing again. Her lips were soft and smooth. She knew what she was doing. There was no doubt about that. Alice burst in the door. I really think that she plans these things.

"Bella!!!! I.....er...erm....meet me in my room after you're....uh...done. Okay?" Alice stuttered.

Bella laughed and said "I should probably see what she wanted, Edward."

"Okay. Hurry back."

As soon as Bella left, my cellphone rang.

I didn't recognize the number. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Edward. How's it going?"

"Hey Garrett." I answered. We continued the conversation until Bella came in. She came and sat on the bed.

"Sorry about that, Bella."

"No problem. Who was that?"

"That was Garrett Denali. From Vogue, he and I grew to be pretty good friends."

"Oh, okay."

"So, what did Alice want?"

"Um, well she saw us kissing, so she asked what was going on, so I told her we had a date tonight, and everything else that happened. And now, she's demanding I go shopping with her at 11."

"You might want to be on your way, because it's 10:50 right now."

She glanced at the clock. "Oh you're right. I have to go. I'll see you later?" She asked.

I smiled. "Sure." Then we kissed.

A few minutes after she left, I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I said.

The door opened and Jacob Black came in. "Hello Jacob." I said coldly.

"Edward. I'm going to cut right to the the chase. I don't want you dating Bella."

I snorted. "Who are you? My mother?"

He glared at me. "Edward. Bella deserves better than you. I don't really think you've changed. And if you know what's good for you, I'd stay away from her."

"No, Jacob. I won't. If she doesn't like you, I don't think you should blame me."

This time, Jacob yelled. "STAY AWAY FROM HER!!!!!!!"

I pretended to think for a moment. "Nope, sorry." Even though I wasn't sorry at all.

"You'll regret this Cullen." Jacob growled and stormed out.

**So, did you guys like the Edward/Jacob drama? **

**Do you want me to continue the drama?**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME!**

**Next chapter is Bella and Edward's date. I will update by.....Saturday. I promise this time. SORRY AGAIN ABOUT THE NOT UPDATING ON TIME! I FEEL TERRIBLE!**

**So, I have a favor to ask. I have about 76 reviews right now. Can we get to 90 reviews? Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?**

**Thank you for reading my story!**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**Thank you! You guys rock! All of you!**

**P.S.**

**Please check out my story **_**Forgetting**_**. **

**P.S.S**

**I have NO IDEA what so ever how much the origonal copy of **_**Clair de Lune costs. Probably like 100 times more than what I said, so please don't be mis-guided by me!**_


	9. Authors Note! Please Read? Sorry!

**Hi!! I'm SSSSSOOOOO sorry about this Author's Note Chapter! But my computer just completely stopped working, and my files were completely messed up, so we're sending it in to get it fixed. I am posting this from my sister's computer, by the way. So, my files with the chapters got messed up and deleted because my computer went crazy, so I won't be able to update for about a week or so, until my laptop comes back. Sorry again! I feel terrible!**


	10. Knock Him Dead

**Sorry I haven't updated in the longest time! You guys know about my computer, and then, my life has been jam packed, then school started. Sorry! I promise I will try to update at least every week or even twice a week chapter starts out as Alice and Rosalie are getting Bella ready for her date with Edward.I don't do La Bella Italia or waitresses trying to flirt with Edward, and not paying attention to Bella. It is old, cheesy, and WAY over done. **

**Chapter 9- Knock Him Dead**

**BPOV**

I sat in a chair for who-knows-how long as Rose and Alice were working on me. Alice was working on my hair, and Rose was working on my make up. Despite protests from me, Alice curled my hair.

I won't even get started on the drama that happened when they showed me what they had bought for me at Victoria's Secret. I shuddered just thinking about it.

Finally, they made me put on the outfit they had got me. It was a mini blue dress which I would have to wear black skinny jeans under because of the snowy weather.

Alice then handed me a pair of ballet flats. _Calvin Klein. _I sighed. Only Alice would care so much about designer labels.

The time came when they made me look in the mirror.

The girl in the mirror looked nothing like me. She looked glamorous. Her makeup was done so well, it looked like it was done by a professional. Her outfit hung to her body showing off her curves, and her hair cascaded down her shoulders like a waterfall. _This can't be me._ I thought.

Alice noticed my sudden change in mood and said "Ahhh! Bella! You look hot! Edward will have trouble keeping his hands off of you!"

I blushed at this.

I heard my cell phone ring. It was Edward. I must have started grinning wildly or something, because Alice started jumping up and down.

I rolled my eyes and answered "Hello?"

I smiled as I heard that velvety smooth voice "Hey Bella, it's Edward."

"Hi Edward. What's up?"

"Meet me in the foyer in 15 minutes."

I glanced at the clock. _7:15_ it read. "Kay, I'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye Bella."

I internally cursed myself for ending the conversation so abruptly.

I then turned to Rosalie and Alice and told them what Edward had said.

They spent the next 15 minutes talking about how "their little Bella was finally growing up".

I rolled my eyes and said " I should get going now."

Alice squealed. "Good Luck Bella!"

"Yeah. Knock him dead." Rose said. "Literally." She said again with a frown, and then a smirk.

"Thanks guys. For everything." I smiled. They smiled back and I left.

I sighed. Over the hours that Rose and Alice had worked on me, Rose had no trouble expressing her lack of enthusiasm over Edward. She felt that Edward didn't deserve me, because of all the things he did to me back when we were kids. Rosalie went to school with me, and despite her being in the popular clique at school, and me being a loser, she and I were great friends. But, she just about _hated_ Edward.

I analyzed this as I was walking down the stairs. To my dismay, as I reached the bottom, I tripped.

Luckily, a pair of strong arms caught me just in time. I heard a chuckle. "Ah, Bella. You really can trip over anything, can't you?" I looked up and saw Edward, amused.

"I remember that one time in the 5th grade, you got up to go to the board, and you tripped getting out of your seat." Edward continued, then he laughed his angelic laugh.

"Funny. But, I don't believe it is proper manners to make fun of me on our first date Mr. Cullen." I said back, trying to sound proper. I fought back a smile.

Edward played along and said "Why, I believe you're correct Miss Swan. I think I'll just wait for the 2nd date to make fun of you." He smirked.

"What makes you so sure you're going to get a _second_ date Edward?" I asked, smug. I kept on the charade.

"Because, I'm Edward Cullen. I get second dates. Always." He smiled. He knew he had won.

At a loss of words, I just decided to tell him the truth. "Well......good, because I would say yes no matter what."

He smirked at me. "Come on, let's go. We'll be late, but, may I just say, you look amazing tonight. More than amazing."

I blushed. "Thanks Edward."

_You look incredibly hot too_. I thought

Edward looked at me and smirked _again_. "Thank you."

I froze. "Oh Crap. Did I actually say that out loud?"

He nodded, still smirking.

Noticing the amount of times he had smirked tonight already, I said slyly, "Edward, if you keep on smirking like that, your face is going to stay that way permanently."

His smirk got bigger and he responded with "Oh, so you can make fun of me, but I can't return the action?"

I huffed. With whatever dignity I had left, I said "Yup."

He smiled at me and said "Come on Bella. Let's go, it's almost 7:40."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me outside. When we touched, it was like fireworks exploding.

When we got in the car, I asked "So, where exactly are we going?"

He turned to me and smirked "That, Bella, is for me to know and you to find out."

"You know, your face is going to stay like that if you keep doing that. What is it, like the 5th time you've smirked tonight?"

He laughed, and kept his eyes on the road.

The rest of the ride to the restaurant, was pretty quiet.

We arrived, and he parked. I leaned in to open my door, but, Edward had opened it for me already_. Damn,_ he moves fast.

We walked to the restaurant. I took one look at the sign, and decided I couldn't read it. It was in French.

We went inside, and up to the seating told the seating waitress "Table for two please."

She smiled at us, and said "Come this way please."

We walked over, and she motioned to the table. "Your waiter will be here shortly." She smiled again, and left. We started looking at the menus.

It turns out, the waiter was here rather quickly. "What would you like?" He asked.

Edward spoke, "So Bella, see anything you like?"

"Uh, I'm kinda torn between the lasagna and the pasta. What about you?"

"Me too, how about we order both and share?"

"That sounds good." I answered back, and smiled.

The waiter, Jeff, took our order and left.

He smiled back, and we were quiet for a while. It wasn't a quiet awkward silence, it was more of a content silence.

"So, does Vogue have a policy against dating co-workers?" He suddenly asked, smiling.

"Um, I'm not really sure. I probably should know though."

"Yeah, you probably should."

I decided to change the topic. "So, where'd you go to collage?"

"NYU. What about you?"

"Yale." We were quiet for a few more minutes.

"So, who'd you get for your Secret Santa?"

"You asked me that already."

"And you still won't tell me?"

"Nope." I said, popping the P.

Our food arrived, and we started eating. We put both the lasagna and the pasta in the middle dug in.

During our meal, we'd occasionally ask questions, and talk about things. We'd tease each other and laugh.

The whole time, it felt so normal to be around him.

When the check came, I insisted that I would pay.

"Edward, really! I want to pay!"

"Bella, it's a date. I'm the guy. I'm paying."

"No you're not. I am."

He laughed. "Bella, I'm paying and that's the end of the discussion."

"Fine. But I'm paying next time."

He smirked. "What makes you so sure you're going to get a second date Bella?" He asked using my words from about an hour ago.

I decided to do the same. ""Because, I'm Bella Swan. I get second dates. Always."

We laughed at this, and he grabbed my jacket. He held it out for me to put my arms through and I did so.

_Could he get any cuter?_

We walked to the car, and he opened the door for me. He started the car, and he sped out of the parking lot. He turned on the radio, or did he just have a CD in there? I wasn't sure.

The music that played surprised me. It was loud. Not just Brittney Spears loud. But like The Who meets Metallica loud. It was hard core, punk, heavy-bang your head into a wall-metal music. I turned to him with a surprised look on my face.

"Dammit! I TOLD Emmett not to drive my car! I am going to kill him!" He exploded.

I smiled at him. "First of all, Edward. This is not _your_ car. I think it's either your dads' or my dads'." I said smirking.

He glared at me teasingly. "And second, I'm guessing you get territorial about cars?"

He smiled at me. "Yes, Bella. I get really territorial about my car. You've seen my Volvo back in New York. Right?"

I nodded. "Well, I don't let anyone drive her. She's my baby."

"That things a 'she'?" I asked sarcastically. "Does _she_ have a name?"

"Don't be ridiculous Bella. And don't call her 'that thing' Okay?"

I laughed freely, and said "Whatever you say. But, Edward I have a question for you. Will you answer it?"

He looked at me suspiciously and said "Maybe. Depending on what it is."

"Can, I drive her? Pleeeeaassee?" I asked, looking at him from beneath my eyelashes.

He burst out laughing. "Not a chance, Swan. Maybe when you get more coordinated then, we'll talk."

I glared at him and didn't say anything for a while.

I started to notice him getting anxious and he started to say something. "Bella, are you mad at me? Cuz, don't be. You know it's all true."

I sighed. He was right. I smiled at him and gave him a little kiss.

He said "That's what I thought." And turned back to driving.

I looked at the speedometer,_Holy Cow!_

_"_Edward! SLOW DOWN! You're going 70 mph!"

"_MPH_? Bella really? Who still says that? Who ever really said that? People say miles per hour."

I almost lost it. "Edward! I don't care, just slow down!"

He casually put his arm around me and said "Are you mad at little ol' _me_ Bella?"

I stared at him shocked. Then, I smiled. I slowly took his hand off my shoulders and bent his thumb really hard.

He screamed like a little girl whose candy was stolen.

The thumb thing was a little trick I'd learnt from Alice. And let me tell you. It works on _everybody_.

"Jeez! Bella! What the heck was that for?"

"For being an idiot. Now slow down."

He grumbled something incoherent, slowed down, and said "There. Are you happy now?"

I smiled angelically. "Extremely."

We finally arrived home, and we went into the living room. We saw my dad, Edward's dad, and Edward's mom watching a football game."

"Did the Patriots beat the Giants?" Edward asked, interested.

"It's not over yet. Where have you two been?" Charlie answered.

"Shopping." I answered quickly.

Edward stared at me for a while, and said "Bella, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure."

He lead me upstairs into our room.

_It sounds good thinking it's "our" room_.

I sat on the bed, and said "What do you need Edward?" I asked smiling.

"Why did you tell them we went shopping? Instead of going on a date?"

"Well, I don't know. I guess it just kinda slipped out. I mean come on Edward. We've been here for like 3 days, and I don't think anyone really believes we're dating. So, I just went with it."

He looked pained for a little bit. Until he finally said, in a small voice "Bella, can we please not keep it a secret?"

I was puzzled at this, but I said "Sure Edward. Are you okay?" I asked, worried.

He took a deep breath. "Yes, Bella, I'm fine, honey."

A fire went up my body when he called me "honey". I liked it. I liked it a lot.

I smiled at him, and he smiled back. I patted the space on the bed next to me. He sat down, and he immediately crushed his lips against mine.

We were interrupted by Alice banging on the door. "Bella, I know you're in there! Stop kissing him and open up!"

I groaned, and got off the bed. Just then, I felt a pair of strong hands grab me by the waist and pull me down on the bed. "You know, you don't have to open the door. You can just stay here." He whispered in my ear.

I turned and smiled at him, and said "As tempting as that sounds, you should know by now, it's Alice. When she wants something, she whines like a little kid. I'll never hear the end of it."

"You're probably right."

He let go and I went and opened the door. I saw Alice looking at me with a grin on her face. I closed the door behind me as I walked out, and went into her room.

"Bella! Tell me exactly how it went. What did you do? Where did he take you? Give me _every_ single detail."

So I told her everything.

**_______________________**

**So, what'd you think? Was it good? Was there enough fluff? I tried to make Edward more tough than he was in the books.**

**Next chapter, I might add some drama, or more fluff.**

**So, I'll let you guys pick!**

**More fluff or more drama?**

**Review and Tell me!!!**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**!**


End file.
